Violinists In Love
by elle emina
Summary: The story is set ten years after Hino Kahoko graduated from Seiso Academy.
1. Chapter 1

Setting: the story is set **ten years** after Hino Kahoko graduated from Seiso Academy.

CHAPTER 1

"Kahoko, isn't this the famous violinist who was your schoolmate in Seiso? He's coming back to Japan"

Hino Kahoko was having her breakfast that morning when her mom who was reading a newspaper saw the article about Kahoko's former schoolmate Tsukimori Len. Her mom showed her the article with a picture of Tsukimori who was holding a violin.

" 'World-renowned Japanese violinist, Tsukimori Len will be coming back to Japan tomorrow after his three-week tour in Europe. The famous violinist, who was a graduate of Seiso Academy, was the second Japanese who won the prestigious Paganini International Violin Competition in Italy eight years ago at the age of twenty. He came from a family of famous musicians, his father a well-known and respected violinist like Tsukimori himself and his mother the famous pianist, Hamai Misa. Whether Tsukimori's stay in Japan will be for good or not has not yet been confirmed though it has been confirmed that he will be having a concert here in Japan…' "

Kahoko's mother finished reading the article aloud. Kahoko, who has stopped eating her pancakes, was now lost in her own thoughts after her mother finished reading the article. _So Tsukimori-kun is coming back to Japan. Tomorrow. _She thought to herself.

It has been ten years since the last time she saw Tsukimori. It was the day of their graduation at Seiso Academy and it was also the last time she spoke with him. She congratulated him as a fellow graduate and he congratulated her back. That moment she was happy but she was also sad because she knew that Tsukimori will be leaving the next day for America. He decided to continue his studies abroad. He enrolled in the prestigious music school The Juilliard School in New York City. The only time Kahoko knew Tsukimori came back to Japan was four years ago. He only stayed in Japan for a couple of days to perform in a concert with his parents and then after that, he left again. She was not able to see and watch the concert because that time she was in Singapore performing with the Singapore Symphony. When she got back to Japan, Tsukimori has already left the country.

During these ten years, Kahoko, her friends, and schoolmates from Seiso Academy had led different lives. Most of them are still in touch with each other but some of them have already lost contact. It is safe to say that at least all of them are living a good life.

Tsukimori became a very famous violinist in the world. He entered and won the Paganini Competition when he was twenty years old. He has given many performances as soloist with internationally acclaimed orchestras. He is always on tour around the world and sometimes, he would be performing with his parents in a concert.

She, on the other hand, was quite successful herself. Modesty aside, she was a well-known violinist not only in Japan but also in many parts of Asia. After she graduated in Seiso Academy, she enrolled in Seiso College as a music student majoring in violin. It was not easy for her to keep up with her fellow violin students at first but she worked hard to make her performance better and her love for violin helped a lot to achieve it. Her performance was eventually recognized by one of her music professors. Her professor encouraged her to join the orchestra which she did. She then started playing as a soloist. She had a successful debut recital-tour in Japan that launched and expanded her activities in Asia, enabling her to perform with renowned Asian orchestras. She was awarded 'musician of the year' when she was 25. She was also featured several times in music magazines and one even called her as 'Asia's heart and soul' because people who listen to her playing can feel that her music coveys her emotions and love for music. At 26, she then decided to stay in Japan and became a violin teacher. She has her own violin tutorial center and gives violin lessons to kids which she enjoys very much. She chose to stay in Japan so she can be with her family and friends and gave up the opportunity to be known and recognized around the world, though she was still often invited to perform and play the violin in concerts.

As for her other Seiso alumni, Kahoko is still in touch with most of them. She just saw Shoko Fuyumi a couple of days ago at the grocery store. Fuyumi is already married with Keichi Shimizu. They got married last year and now they are both playing in the same orchestra. Fuyumi is also a music teacher in Seiso Academy while Shimizu manages his own music store where he sells all kinds of music instruments and books about music. Shimizu, after he graduated from Seiso Academy, went to Europe for two years to study more about music. He then came back to Japan and transferred to Seiso College. He and Fuyumi met again there and they started dating since then.

Kahoko still sees Hihara Kazuki from time to time. Hihara also plays in one of the major orchestras in Japan, the same orchestra as Shimizu and Fuyumi. After Seiso Academy, Hihara also enrolled in Seiso College. He and Kahoko always saw each other there, although Hihara was one year ahead of her. Kahoko remembered back in college when Hihara confessed his love for her. She was speechless that time and didn't know how to respond. She cannot imagine Hihara to be more than a friend. She always sees him more of a brother and a friend. Hihara gave her time to think about his confession of love. After several days, Kahoko told Hihara that she could only be his friend and she treasures their friendship very much. Hihara was distressed for many days after that. He avoided her for several days but when he finally got over his broken heart, they became friends again like before. Now, Hihara has a girlfriend. He's dating for over two years now the sister of Azuma Yunoki, Miyabi. Miyabi helps managing one of their family's businesses.

Azuma Yunoki, as far as Kahoko knows, manages their family's businesses along with his brothers and sister. After Seiso Academy, he went to America to get his MBA. He stopped his music and instead, he focused on managing their business. He is a known and respected businessman. Kahoko seldom sees him. He was always out of town, and most of the time, out the country. The last time Kahoko saw him was last year, at Miyabi's birthday party. She was invited at Miyabi's party and Yunoki was also there. They talked for several minutes but other girls demanded his attention. Yunoki was always featured in business magazines.

Ryotaro Tsuichura is now a professional soccer player. People who are sports fan and soccer fanatics know him. After they graduated from Seiso, he was recruited to play soccer for the national team. At first, he was reluctant to accept the offer because he still wanted to continue his music. But after weeks of considering, he accepted it. He didn't go to Seiso College but to another university where he was recruited. He still plays piano on his free time. Kahoko accompanied him when he went to buy himself a grand piano several years ago. When Kahoko had her first concert as a soloist, Tsuichura was her piano accompaniment. He was also a guest pianist and he played solo. They still see each other from time to time when he does not have a game or when he's not busy training. Sometimes they would even go out together for lunch. Kahoko haven't seen Tsuichura for almost a month now because he was away for the Asian Cup tournament.

Kahoko still sees Shinobi Ousaki sometimes. After Ousaki won the violin competition in Vienna ten years ago, he played in one of the most prestigious orchestras in Europe. But after six years, he came back to Japan and became a music teacher in Seiso Academy. He is still invited to play the violin in concerts often. Now he is already married for two years with his fellow Seiso alumni, Mari Tsuzuki who is also affiliated with music. Mari is a conductor in the orchestra. She and Ousaki have a one-year old son, Kobi Ousaki.

Hiroto Kanazawa still works in Seiso Academy. He is now the head of the music department. Kahoko just saw him last week at the park chilling out with his cat.

And as for Kahoko's high school friends, Mio Takato is already married for almost two years now. She is pregnant with their first child. While Nao Kobayashi works in the bank. Her other friend from Seiso, Amou, is a photojournalist who works in a newspaper company. She and her friends still meet and hang out often when they are not busy.

Ten years have already passed since Kahoko graduated from Seiso Academy but her memories there are still vivid, from the time she first met Lili the music fairy, to her unexpected participation in the concours, until it was time for her to leave Seiso. Kahoko and Lili are still in touch with each other. Everytime Kahoko goes to Seiso, she would see Lili and they would talk. Kahoko misses her high school life. Even though she enjoyed her years in college, her high school was still the special one. It was there where she found her love for music and violin. It was also there where she met wonderful people with exceptional qualities.

Kahoko looked at the time on the wall clock. It's 7:30am. She would be meeting Nao and Amou at lunch later. They probably know of Tsukimori's return tomorrow, especially Nami Amou who was always updated with news like that.

************************************

"So, Tsukimori-kun would be coming back here tomorrow? You must be happy Kaho-chan." Said Amou with a teasing smile on her face.

Kahoko, Amou, and Nao are having lunch together that noon in their favorite restaurant. Mio cannot meet with them as her due date is already near. Her husband, who owns a travel agency, is always with Mio to take care of her.

"What? Why would I be happy?" Kahoko feigned like she didn't know what Amou was trying to imply.

"Aw c'mon, Kaho-chan, we know that you and Tsukimori-kun has something _special_" Nao emphasized the word 'special', obviously implying something.

"what special are you talking about? I consider Tsukimori-kun to be my friend so it's normal for me to feel happy that he's coming back." She said defensively.

"now you admitted that you are happy he's coming back" Nao smiled widely.

"Yes, because he's my friend." Kahoko insisted, blushing now.

"I'm sure he would be happy to see you again, Kaho-chan. It would be a big news here in Japan. 'World-Famous Violinist Tsukimori Len and Asia's Heart and Soul Hino Kahoko: A Couple!' imagine that! People would love it and the legend of violin romance had finally come true." Said Amou enthusiastically.

"A couple? Amou-chan, that's silly. I'm not even sure if Tsukimori-kun considers me his friend let alone his girlfriend. He might not even remember me at all, it's been so long." Kahoko didn't want to expect something from Tsukimori's return. She's not even sure if they will meet each other after he comes back.

"Oh trust me, Kaho, he would surely remember you. You're, like, the only girl in Seiso who was able to get close to him. Some even noticed the change in his music after he met you." Amou said with confidence.

"Yeah, he was so aloof back then and he seldom talked to anyone unless it was necessary. But to you, he is, somehow, softer." Added Nao.

"I still don't think so. He was still kind of... well, a little cold to me back then."

"But it still doesn't change the fact that he was different when it comes to you." Said Nao.

Kahoko still could not agree with what her friends are saying. It just sounds so impossible that she was somehow different, if not special, to Tsukimori.

"or maybe, Kaho-chan, you don't want to get involve with Tsukimori-kun because there's someone else you like, huh?" Amou said suspiciously.

"yeah, maybe you already have a secret boyfriend that you're not telling us, Kaho-chan?" Nao also started to look at her closely.

"Huh? What? No! There's no one! No secret boyfriend" That just sounded so ridiculous to Kahoko but still she cannot stop herself from blushing.

"That's kind of hard to believe, you know. There are just so many guys around you. What about Tsuichura-kun or Kaji-kun? You're close with them." Amou could be really nosy sometimes.

"They're my friends" Kahoko cannot stop blushing. She hates it when she blushes so easily. Her face could be so red that almost matches her red hair. She almost looked like an apple.

"You kept saying they're your friends. Stop being so showbiz, Kaho-chan." Nao and Amou both laughed.

*********************

_**so, that's the end of the first chapter. I'll upload the second chapter as soon as I finish it. please let me know if you like it and if you don't, then don't tell me. haha this is my first fan fic here so spare me. lol. Sorry if my english or grammar may be confusing or hard to understand, I'm doing my best here ^.^**_

_**xoxox**_

_**E.E.  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Kahoko woke up late that Saturday morning. She had a hard time sleeping last night. She spent almost all night thinking about Tsukimori's return. She was feeling the ancipation inside her and she couldn't understand herself at all. It was as if she's excited to see Tsukimori again.

Today is the day of Tsukimori's arrival. Kahoko is sure there would be many reporters and fans waiting for him in the airport. And speaking of fans, she's also sure that most of his fans waiting for him would be female fans. Not only because of Tsukimori's skills in violin was he popular to the female population, it also adds how breathtakingly handsome he is.

Tsukimori's personal life was always a mystery to the media. Probably the only personal thing the public knows about him was his equally famous parents and nothing other than that. He never speaks about his personal life, especially his love life-if there is such- in all his interviews. He was a very private guy that makes women take interest on him even more. He has been once or twice linked to some well-known female musicians but when reporters asked him about those rumors, he would just say 'nonsense'. Kahoko once thought, when she read about it in an article, how those women linked to Tsukimori must have felt when he showed no interest and even kind of annoyed to be linked to them. Kahoko thought that it was kind of rude on Tsukimori's part but she somehow understands him. She knows how Tsukimori doesn't want to get involved in something unnecessary and he especially doesn't like people prying on his privacy.

Kahoko had nothing to do that day so she decided to visit Mio at her house. She called Nao and Shoko if they wanted to come with her to visit Mio. Nao said she can but Shoko won't be able to come because she's looking after Keichi's store as Keichi attended an exhibit and the store clerk was out sick. Kahoko didn't bother asking Amou. She knows she would be one of the many reporters waiting in the airport for Tsukimori's arrival. Amou wouldn't let this day pass without getting a scoop.

*************************

"Kaho-chan, Tsukimori-kun will be arriving in Japan any moment now. Aren't you excited?" Mio was smiling widely at her. Like Amou and Nao yesterday at lunch, Mio was teasing her.

"Of course she is, Mio. I bet she almost didn't sleep last night because of excitement. Right, Kaho?" Nao was also smiling very widely at her. There they go again.

"I am not excited. And I was able to sleep last night. You guys are being silly again." Kahoko avoided her friends' eyes. She was lying. Nao was right; she was having a hard time sleeping last night because she was thinking of Tsukimori's arrival. And yeah, she can feel the excitement.

"Anyway, Mio, where is Ryuzaki? Shouldn't he be here with you?" Kahoko tried to change the topic before she could blush again. Ryuzaki, Mio's husband, has still not showed up to greet them when she and Nao arrived at their house about ten minutes ago.

"Oh, he's in our room talking on the phone to a customer in the agency. There seems to have some problem with flight schedules. Some kind of computer error. The customer's flight was set to another date by mistake so he's trying to make amends. He's been on the phone for almost half an hour now. He couldn't go to the agency himself to meet the customer personally because of me; you know, coz I can give birth any moment now—" Mio suddenly gasped then placed her hands on her stomach with wide eyes.

"Oh my god, Mio, are you okay?"

Kahoko and Nao went to either sides of Mio who is now breathing heavily.

"My water just broke. I'm gonna have the baby!" Mio said with wide eyes.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Ryuzaaakiii!!! Mio's gonna have the baby! Put down that damn phone!" Nao called out in the room while they helped Mio to stand on her feet. They saw Ryuzaki went out in one of the rooms with the phone still on his ear, looking dumbstruck with his mouth open.

"Ryuzaki, don't just stand there! Get the car. I'm gonna give birth to our baby!" Mio said to her husband with obvious excitement in her voice.

Ryuzaki recovered from his shock then said to his customer on the other line,

"Oh, my god. My wife's gonna give birth to our baby! I'll give you your money back. I don't care anymore. I'm gonna be a dad!"

*************************************

They rushed Mio in the hospital. It's a good thing there wasn't so much traffic that time and the hospital was not very far from Mio's house so they were able to get there in less than fifteen minutes. Mio and Ryuzaki are already in the delivery room. Kahoko and Mio are in the waiting area. They are excited to see the baby. They still didn't know if the baby is a boy or a girl because Mio refused to be informed of the baby's gender. She said she wanted it to be a surprise.

Kahoko went to the hospital's cafeteria to buy her and Nao some soda. Nao didn't want to leave the waiting area so Kahoko went alone.

While Kahoko was getting money from her wallet to pay the cashier for the two cans of soda, someone from behind her handed some money to the cashier. Kahoko was surprised, she turned around and saw Aoi Kaji smiling at her. Kaji was also a Seiso alumnus. They were in the same class back in high school. He transferred to their school in their second year. Like her, Kaji also played the violin but stopped when he went to college to take up medicine to follow his grandfather's order. Kaji was wearing a white coat. He is a physician in that hospital. His grandfather actually owns that hospital and Kaji is soon to be the head of the whole hospital. Kaji would sometimes visit Kahoko in Kahoko's violin tutorial center.

"Hi, Hino-san. What are you doing here?"

"Oh hi, Kaji-kun. Mio's giving birth. Nao and I were with her when her water broke. She's now in the delivery room with her husband."

"Really? How nice. I'll congratulate her and her husband later in her room." Kaji smiled.

"Yeah. Anyway, Kaji-kun, you don't have to pay the cashier earlier for the sodas I bought."

"I know, but I want to" he smiled again. Kaji has a very nice warm smile that could melt any girl's heart.

"Hmm… thanks, anyway"

Kaji and Kahoko walked together out of the cafeteria. Kaji still has some patients waiting in his clinic so he had to go but he promised to stop by at Mio's room later.

Hino went back to the waiting area. She handed Nao the soda.

"What took you so long? The cafeteria isn't really far from here."

"I bumped into Kaji-kun in the caf," Kahoko explained.

"Oh yeah, I forgot Kaji-kun is a doctor here. So what did you two talked about?" Nao has her teasing smile again on her face.

"Not much. He had to go coz he still has patients in his clinic."

"Oh, really? And am I supposed to believe that?" Trust her friends to tease her any chance they get.

Before Kahoko could answer back, a nurse came out from the delivery room.

"Your friend has given birth to a girl. She'll be brought in a regular room now." The nurse smiled and went back inside the delivery room.

Nao and Kahoko went to see Mio in her room. The baby, who was named Yuri, was also in the room with her happy parents. Kahoko and Mio stayed for a couple more hours then went home together but they promised to visit again tomorrow.

*******************************

That evening, Kahoko was talking to Amou on the phone. She called Amou to inform her that Mio had already given birth to a baby girl.

"Oh that's great! I'll visit her tomorrow at lunch. Anyway, Kaho-chan, I'm glad you called. I was about to call you myself." Amou sounded excited on the other line.

"Huh? Why?"

"I'm sure you know that I was one of the media people in the airport earlier waiting for Tsukimori-kun's arrival. And guess what happened?"

"What?" Amou sounded really excited and there's something in her voice that seems to be teasing her.

"Well, I was able to fight my way through to Tsukimori-kun and then I was asking him questions but he wasn't answering any question the reporters asked him. So I introduced myself while still following him on his way out of the airport along with the other reporters. He didn't seem to remember me at all so I said I also went to Seiso and I was in the same year with him but I was in the gen-ed department. I told him that I was in the media club and I used to interview him for the school paper. He then seemed to remember me and then he suddenly stopped walking. He turned to me and said: 'you're _Hino_'s friend.' See? I told you he'd remember you!"

Kahoko didn't know how to react. She was glad she's not face-to-face with Amou right now because she's blushing big time. Her face is as red as her hair.

"But he must have realized what he had just said to me, so he then turned his back and started walking again. And then he was out of the airport without another word from him. I'm sure he didn't mean to say it out loud; it just came out unexpectedly from him because even he was surprised after he said the words."

That night, Kahoko had a hard time sleeping again. She kept thinking of what Amou had told her on the phone. So Tsukimori still remembers her. She cannot deny the bliss she was feeling inside.

**************************

The next day, Kahoko went to the hospital again to see Mio and the baby. She brought a basket of fruits for Mio. She was about to turn to the next corner of the hallway when she bumped into someone.

"Oh…"

Kahoko was able to control her balance when the person she bumped into held her arm so she won't fall on the floor. The person Kahoko bumped into was a guy. The guy was tall so Kahoko's face was on the guy's chest. Kahoko saw some of the fruits in her basket fell on the floor.

Kahoko immediately picked up the fruits before it gets dirty. She was saying sorry to the guy without looking up. She felt the guy also went down on the floor to help her pick up some of the fruits that fell on the floor.

The guy handed Kahoko the two oranges that fell. She was about to say thank you and take the oranges from the guy's hands when she looked up and saw the guy's face.

Kahoko felt her heart beat faster, her eyes widened and her breathing became shallow, as if she wasn't breathing at all. She blinked again to be sure that she wasn't hallucinating or imagining it.

Because the guy Kahoko bumped into was none other than Tsukimori Len.

*******************

_** that's it for chapter 2. Hope you'll like it. I'll leave you guys hanging for a moment. Haha. **_

_**And thanks to those who read and reviewed my chapter 1. I'm glad you liked it. It's really touching.. lol (^.^)**_

_**If you have tips or suggestions for me to improve my writing, I'll be happy to know.**_

_**Anyway, I'll update as soon as I finish chapter 3. ^.^**_

_**xoxox**_

_**E.E. **_


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Kahoko was still looking at Tsukimori's face like he wasn't real. She wasn't expecting to see him there.

"Hino"

Tsukimori was still holding the oranges in his hands. Kahoko suddenly became aware how stupid she must've looked with her gaping at him like a total moron. Kahoko took the oranges from his hands and then she stood up. She tried to regain her poise but it was kind of hard to do that now.

"Tsukimori-kun, it's really you" That was so lame of her but she couldn't think of anything else to say and she cursed herself for that.

"Yes. It's really me." Tsukimori looked somehow amused. "Are you okay?" He was looking at her intently now. He wasn't smiling but he doesn't look unfriendly either. There was just something in the way he looks at her that made her feel suddenly self-conscious. His gaze was so intent Kahoko now feels herself blushing. It feels like Tsukimori wanted to do or say something but he was stopping himself. Kahoko could feel the silence between them. It wasn't awkward but it feels like something has to be said or done but neither of them are initiating it.

"Len-kun, there you are! Why did you leave suddenly?"

Both Tsukimori and kahoko turned to look at the direction of the voice. Kahoko saw a woman around her age. The woman was tall and beautiful with short dark brown hair and rosy cheeks. She looks like a porcelain doll. The woman walked towards them. She was looking at Kahoko then at Tsukimori with curiosity.

"Hi, I'm Amina. I think I know you. Aren't you Hino Kahoko?"

"Uh, yes, that's me" Kahoko tried to smile. Amina was holding Tsukimori's arm. It was obvious how comfortable Amina is with Tsukimori.

"I thought so. I've attended one of your concerts several years ago, I like the way you play. It's enchanting." Amina smiled at her. Kahoko could tell that it was sincere but she couldn't ignore how Amina called Tsukimori on his first name. They are obviously close to each other.

Kahoko was starting to feel awkward because of how Amina was looking at her. It was full of curiosity and there was also a knowing smile on her face.

"Uhm, I'll go ahead. I still have to meet my friend. It's nice to meet you, Amina-san," Kahoko turned to look at Tsukimori who was looking right back at her, "it's nice to see you again, Tsukimori-kun."

Kahoko turned her back and went off.

*****************************

_(TSUKIMORI'S POINT OF VIEW) _

"So, that's Hino Kahoko. I've finally met her, Len-kun. Aunt Misa always talks about her, like how Hino Kahoko is the only girl that caught your attention. She's really pretty, you know. Even prettier than her pictures in the magazines you have in your room." Amina smiled teasingly at Tsukimori.

Len still did not want to let go of Hino yet. He still wanted to spend more time with her when his cousin interfered. He was now feeling annoyed at his cousin.

"What? Are you mad now that I ruined your moment with her?" Amina laughed. She was her cousin on her mother's side. She had just also returned to Japan with her French boyfriend last week. She actually lives in Paris and works there as a model in one of the major clothing lines. She came back because she's getting married and she and her boyfriend wanted to have her parents' blessing.

They were in the hospital together because their grandmother was having a check-up. The two of them are the only grandchildren of their grandmother, and so their grandmother wanted Len and Amina to accompany her for her check-up that day because she hasn't seen both of them for so long.

They just got out from the clinic of his grandmother's doctor when Len saw Hino getting inside the elevator near them. He told his cousin and grandmother to wait for him in his car and then he went to catch up with the elevator but it had already closed before he even got there. He used the stairs but he realized how stupid it was because the hospital has over twenty floors. It would be impossible for him to check every floor of the hospital. So he stopped on the fourth floor; he was about to go back to his grandmother and cousin when he bumped into Hino.

When Tsukimori was already face to face with Hino, he suddenly realized he didn't know what to say to her. He just wanted to see her again. It has been ten years since the last time he saw her and she has become more beautiful than she was in high school. Her hair is longer and her eyes are still as expressive as before.

It was obvious that Hino was surprised to see him. Tsukimori wondered if she knew he was coming back to Japan. Tsukimori actually didn't want everyone, especially the media, to know that he's coming back. But someone must have spilled the news that was why yesterday, when he arrived in the airport, there were so many reporters and fans waiting for him.

Tsukimori was used to be updated of Hino's music career. He knows how all her tours had been successful in Asia and he was deeply impressed and proud of her. He bought all the magazines that featured Hino. When he came back to Japan four years ago, he was hoping to see her but he learned that she was in Singapore performing. He wasn't able to wait for her to come back to Japan because he still had to go back to America for his tour.

Back when they were still in Seiso Academy, Hino was the only girl who caught his attention. Yes, he was, at first, annoyed at her because he thought that she was not good enough to participate in the concours but as days passed by, he was captivated not only by her music but also by Hino herself. She was like an angel sent to him. She was able to break the wall he built around him. He didn't like getting attached to people, especially when the person was his opponent in a competition. But with Hino, everything seemed to be so natural. Before he met Hino, Tsukimori never really enjoyed the violin but Hino showed him otherwise.

At first, Tsukimori thought Hino was only special to him because she was able to open a new door in his music but when he went to New York to continue his music, Hino was the only person he could think about. There were many girls who showed interest on him but he ignored them, he was actually even irritated with them. He realized that Hino did not only change his music but also his heart. He was already in love with her even before they graduated high school, he was just too proud to admit it. Tsukimori was aware that there were also other guys who were interested in Hino when they were still in Seiso, and that annoyed him deeply especially with that soccer player-slash-pianist who also participated in the concours.

Tsukimori's mother was in the living room playing in their grand piano when they got home. Amina hurriedly sat beside her mother and told her that they ran into Hino in the hospital.

"Really? That is so nice, Len. Did you talk to her?" His mother was happy to hear that he saw Hino again.

"I don't think they were able to talk much, Aunt Misa. They were just staring at each other when I saw them." Amina giggled.

"Hmm... Why don't you invite her in my birthday party on Saturday, Len?"

"Ooh… yeah, that's a good idea." Amina and his mother were now talking of the possibility of him inviting Hino to the party.

Tsukimori left them in the living room still talking about Hino. He went upstairs in his room and locked the door.

He opened the drawer beside his bed and took out a music box. The music box was gold and white. When you open it, an angel with a violin would come out and then a song would start to play. Tsukimori bought it two years ago when he was in Paris. He was walking on the street when he saw the music box displayed in the window of a music store. The angel with a violin instantly reminded him of Hino so he bought it immediately. He also asked the store clerk if they could change the song of the music box. The man said they could so Tsukimori asked them to change the song into Ave Maria.

Tsukimori opened the music box and listen to Ave Maria as he lied on the bed. He wanted to give the music box to Hino but he didn't know how. He is still thinking where and when he'd meet her again.

**************************************

_(BACK TO KAHOKO'S POINT OF VIEW)_

"So, you two just stood there?"

Kahoko was talking to Amou on the phone. Amou called her that night to chat and Kahoko had mentioned to Amou that she saw Tsukimori in the hospital that afternoon when she went to visit Mio.

"No. I mean, yes… but not exactly. It wasn't really that long. Just a couple of seconds then a woman called Tsukimori-kun."

Kahoko couldn't forget Amina. The woman could be Tsukimori's girlfriend and the thought of it makes her feel sad_._

Amou was still talking on the phone but Kahoko was not really in the mood for it. She told Amou that she has to go to bed early tonight because she still has violin classes early tomorrow.

Kahoko lied on her bed. She was still thinking of her encounter with Tsukimori that afternoon. Was Amina with Tsukimori when he arrived in Japan? But if they came together, Amou and the rest of the reporters must have seen them together in the airport.

After Kahoko left Tsukimori and Amina in the hallway in the hospital that afternoon, she went straight to the restroom before she went to Mio's room. Her heart was still beating fast when she was inside the restroom. She wasn't expecting to see him there in the hospital and that just caught her off-guard. She was breathless when she saw his face. Tsukimori's face had matured but his boyish features are still there. He was definitely taller and his shoulders were broader. No wonder why there are so many women, young and old, are falling for him.

If Tsukimori would really be having a concert in Japan, Kahoko would surely be coming to watch and listen to him play again.

**********************************

Kahoko had just finished her session with her last student for that day. It was nearly five o'clock and she had to stop by at the grocery store to buy some ingredients her mother asked her to get for dinner.

Aren, Kahoko's seven-year old student, walked towards the door to meet his mother. Kahoko was putting her violin inside the case when Aren called her.

"Kaho-sensei, there's a guy looking for you outside."

Kahoko went to the door to see who the guy was. It could be Kaji since he goes there in her class sometimes. But when she got to the door, it wasn't Kaji who was looking for her. It was Tsukimori.

Aren already left with his mother so Tsukimori and Hino are the only people there.

"Oh, hi, Tsukimori-kun. Come in, why are you here?" Kahoko was surprised to see him. How did he know she was there?

Kahoko and Tsukimori went inside the room together. Kahoko felt her heart beat faster again.

"I went to your house. Your mother said you might still be here." Tsukimori went to her house? What could he possibly need from her?

"uhm.. Why were you looking for me?" Kahoko felt weird asking that question to Tsukimori.

"I just want to give you this." Tsukimori handed her a white envelope. Kahoko looked at it for a second before she took it from Tsukimori's hands. She opened the envelope and pulled out the card. She read the card. It was an invitation for Hamai Misa's birthday party on Saturday. Kahoko looked at the back of the envelope. It was addressed to her. So Tsukimori is inviting her to his mother's birthday party?

"It's my mother's birthday on Saturday. It would be nice if you could come." Tsukimori was looking at her. Kahoko looked at him in the face and Tsukimori suddenly looked away. She swear she saw him blushed a little.

Kahoko was about to thank him for the invitation when they heard the door creaked open.

"The door was unlocked. I was thinking that you might still be here, Hino."

Both Tsukimori and Hino turned around to see who entered the room. It was Tsuichura who looked stunned to see Kahoko with Tsukimori.

Kahoko could feel the awkward silence in the room. For a moment there, no one was speaking or acknowledging anyone's presence.

Kahoko could feel the tension between the two men. Tsukimori was looking at Tsuichura as Tsuichura was looking at Tsukimori. Both men are looking at each other with obvious dislike.

*************************************

_**That's it for chapter 3.**_

_**I've decided to use Len's point of view in this chapter and his p.o.v. would still be use in the next chapters but Kaho's p.o.v. would still be the main p.o.v. of the story.**_

_**I hope this chapter would be satisfactory coz I'm not really sure if you guys would like the turnout of Kaho and Len's first encounter because it was kind of brief. Lol. :)  
**_

_**Anyways, thanks again to those who read and reviewed **_violinists in love_**! I'm glad you liked the previous chapters ^.^  
**_

_**Let me know if you like chapter 3 or if you have any comment, and if you have any suggestion or tips for me to improve my writing, I'd be happy to know. Ciao!(^.~)**_

_**xoxox**_

_**E.E.**_


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"Tsuichura-kun! When did you come back?"

Kahoko was the first one to break the silence. She couldn't stand any longer the tension in the room. Tsuichura turned to look at her and smiled.

"Just this afternoon." Tsuichura turned coolly at Tsukimori who looked prudish. "So, it's really true that you're back. I wasn't really looking forward in seeing you again."

Kahoko was surprised to hear Tsuichura said those words to Tsukimori. It was so straightforward; but Tsukimori didn't seem to be offended.

"The feeling is mutual." Tsukimori answered back with equal coldness.

"What, are you planning to stay here in Japan for good now? No more tours and autograph-signing?" Tsuichura smirked as he mocked Tsukimori.

"I don't think that's any of your business. But I'll be happy to sign you my autograph." Tsukimori said haughtily.

Kahoko felt like there was some kind of silent battle going on between the two men that she did not know of.

Tsukimori turned to her and became formal again.

"I have to go. I'll see you on Saturday." Tsukimori left the room without another word but Kahoko saw him and Tsuichura exchange another cold look.

"He's still as arrogant as ever." Tsuichura commented when Tsukimori was already gone.

"What are you doing here? I thought you're busy training for the tournament." Kahoko changed the topic. She doesn't really like it when someone says something bad or criticize Tsukimori's aloof attitude.

"Well, we're on a break. But we still have to train by ourselves. Are you going home?"

"Yeah, but I have to stop by the grocery store first to buy some things."

"I'll come with you, if it's okay."

Tsuichura drove Kahoko to her house after they went to the grocery store together. They were talking while Tsuichura was driving when he changed the topic.

"So, what was Tsukimori doing there in the tutorial center?"

"He just handed me something." Kahoko did not really want to elaborate more.

"You're seeing him on Saturday? I heard him said that he'll see you on Saturday." Tsuichura looked at her calculatingly.

"Uh, yeah. He invited me to his mother's birthday party. It's on Saturday." Kahoko had no choice but to tell him. She didn't want him to think that she was hiding or guilty about something.

"Really? Hamai Misa's birthday? You know, I still couldn't understand how a down-to-earth, kind-hearted great pianist like her could have a son like Tsukimori. He's so full of himself."

Despite of being Tsukimori's mother, Tsuichura is a big fan of Hamai Misa. She knows how Tsuichura admires the famous pianist and how big is his respect for her.

"But he invited you? Personally?" Tsukimori turned to look at her again.

"Yes"

Tsuichura became silent. Kahoko can see the slight frown forming on his face, like he was in a deep thought.

Tsuichura stopped the car in front of Kahoko's house. Kahoko unbuckled her seatbelt then turned to thank Tsuichura for the ride.

"Thanks for driving me home. Do you want to come in and join us for dinner? I'm sure my mom would be preparing dinner enough to feed a battalion."

"Maybe next time, but thanks for the invite. I promised to have dinner with my parents tonight."

"Okay, say hi to your parents for me then. Bye"

Kahoko opened the door of the car and was about to step out when Tsuichura reached her hand. Kahoko was surprised. She looked at Tsuichura.

"Let's go out sometime"

Kahoko was confused. Was Tsuichura talking about hanging out? Or going out on a date? They always hang out when he's not busy with his soccer.

Tsuichura smiled then he let go of her hand.

"Your mom must be waiting for the ingredients, Hino. She might not be able to finish cooking dinner on time."

Kahoko stepped out of the car and looked at Tsuichura one more time. She was going to ask him what he meant by going out when he said,

"I'm serious. I'll see you, Hino"

He reached for the door from the inside of his car and closed it himself. He drove away leaving Hino still standing outside of her house.

*******************************

The whole week, Hino was occupied by two things. First by what Tsuichura had said to her when he drove her home and second, and most especially, by the invitation to Hamai Misa's birthday party on Saturday. She could still not believe Tsukimori invited her personally to his mother's birthday. It just surprised her that even after ten years, she still crossed his mind. And she was happy about it.

As for Tsuichura, he had come three times at her tutorial center that week but he could not really stay for too long because he still has to go on his soccer training. She would sometimes feel weird when she's with Tsuichura because she noticed that he became more attentive to her.

************************************

Kahoko was in the mall that Friday afternoon with Shoko and Amou to buy something to wear tomorrow for Hamai Misa's birthday party. She was already in a state of panic because she has still not decided what to wear. She called her friends to help her buy a dress. She had to tell them that Tsukimori invited her to his mother's party but before she told them about it, she had already prepared herself for their teasing. She knows that her friends would make a very big deal out of it; because to her, it is.

Mio and Nao couldn't come because both of them are busy, Mio with her newborn baby and Nao with her work in the bank. Only Shoko and Amou are free to accompany her in the mall and help her choose a dress.

"What do you think about this one? This will surely make Tsukimori-kun's eyes roll."

Amou was showing her a red spaghetti-strapped dress with a very low neckline and a skirt that, Kahoko thinks, would cover only half of her legs.

"I can't wear that!" Kahoko couldn't imagine herself wearing that kind of dress. It was too revealing.

"Yeah, she might catch a cold if she wears that." Shoko agreed while checking other dresses in the boutique.

Kahoko had already checked almost all the stores in the mall and tried on dozens of dresses but she still could not decide what to wear. This is really stressing her out.

They entered another boutique and looked for more dresses. Kahoko was checking a blue sleeveless dress when Shoko called her attention.

"Kaho-chan, what do you think of this? I think this is a very nice cocktail dress."

The dress was indeed very nice. The style is simple yet elegant. Just the kind she was looking for. She took the dress and went to the dressing room and tried it on. It fits her perfectly. It was black and the length of the skirt was just below her knees although the neckline was a little low, but not as low as the red dress Amou showed her earlier. Kahoko bought it.

After Kahoko bought the dress, they've decided to go home. It was already seven o'clock in the evening when they finished shopping for the dress and Shoko has to go already because Keichi was already calling her on her phone.

"Thanks for helping me find a dress, Shoko-chan, Amou-chan. I'm really glad you guys came with me and I'm sorry if it took me very long to choose a dress. You guys must be really tired." Kahoko apologized to her friends because even she herself was really exhausted from all the walking, searching, and trying on the dresses.

"Oh, it's okay Kaho-chan. I enjoyed helping you find a dress. I even bought one for me and a jacket for Keichi." Shoko also bought some clothes she liked while she was helping Kahoko look for a dress.

"Yeah, no worries, Kaho-chan. I've also bought myself a new skirt. Just focus on your date tomorrow." Amou winked at her.

"It's not a date. It's a party, many people would be coming." She corrected her. But even though it was not really a date, Kahoko was still feeling nervous and excited. She's excited to see Tsukimori again.

**************************************

Kahoko woke up early that Saturday morning. Since the moment she woke up, all she could think about was seeing Tsukimori again later tonight at the party.

According to the invitation Tsukimori gave her, the party will start at seven in the evening and will be taking place at the Tsukimori residence. Kahoko decided to come to the party at around seven-thirty so she won't be too early or too late. At around afternoon, her friends -Amou, Nao, Mio, and Shoko- started calling her on her phone teasing her and wishing her good luck. They seemed to be so ecstatic and giggly when she told them Tsukimori invited her personally, which makes her even more nervous. She doesn't want to give meaning to it but she couldn't stop wondering why he had invited her to his mother's birthday.

By three o'clock in the afternoon, Kahoko started to prepare for the party. She put on a light make-up on her face and she decided to let her hair down. Her mother suggested to her to curl the down part of her hair, which she did. She put on the dress she bought yesterday and the only accessories she wore on her body are a pair of earrings and a bracelet. She checked herself again on the full-length mirror in her room. She was satisfied on how she looked. She thinks she looked decent enough.

Kahoko looked at the time, it was already seven o'clock. She would be at the party at around seven-thirty if she leaves now. Kahoko went to the garage. She decided to use her car tonight. She bought it three years ago but she seldom uses it, only when necessary. It was mostly her mother who borrows it when her dad uses the other car.

Kahoko went inside her car and started the engine. She knows how to get to Tsukimori's house. She's been there before, over ten years ago.

*******************************************

_(TSUKIMORI'S POINT OF VIEW)_

It was almost seven-thirty but Hino has not arrived yet. Tsukimori was starting to feel anxious. He should have gone to her house earlier and take her to the party with him but if he went now, she might have left already. He was worried that she got lost on her way or she doesn't remember anymore how to get to their house. Tsukimori was waiting near the entrance of their home where he could see if ever Hino arrives.

He remembered the day when he went to see Hino at her tutorial center. He was not yet ready to leave and he was still thinking of asking Hino out for a snack when that Tsuichura butted in. So that pianist and Hino are still in touch with each other during these ten years. The thought greatly irritated him.

The guests have already arrived at their house but there weren't really that many. Only close friends and family relatives were given invitations, and a few reporters her mother had invited

Tsukimori then saw a car stopped in front of their house. The driver parked the car on an empty space then after several seconds, the door in the driver's seat opened and the person driving it stepped out of the car.

Tsukimori was mesmerized by that person who was the only person he wanted to see that evening. Hino Kahoko. Hino looked so beautiful. She looked so perfect for him.

He went to the door to meet her.

*********************************

_(BACK TO KAHOKO'S POINT OF VIEW)_

Kahoko was starting to feel butterflies in her stomach. As she was on her way to the entrance of the house, she was looking around the area. It seems like not everyone has arrived yet because there weren't so many cars parked outside the house.

When she was near the entrance, she saw a figure approaching her. It was Tsukimori. He was wearing a black coat and a blue long-sleeved polo inside, and black pants. She was amazed on how he can manage to look like a prince without even exerting too much effort. He looked so perfect. She feels like she would look ordinary beside him.

Kahoko tried to compose herself when Tsukimori got to her.

"Tsukimori-kun, Thanks for inviting me. I was not able to thank you when you went to give me the invitation last time."

"It's nothing. Let's go, the party is in the garden" Kahoko felt Tsukimori's hand lightly touch her arm to show her the way.

Kahoko felt people staring at them when she and Tsukimori made their entrance in the garden. She suddenly felt conscious of herself. But Kahoko noticed that there weren't so many people there like she was expecting, only around thirty to forty.

"Not everyone has arrived yet, Tsukimori-kun?" She asked Tsukimori as they walked.

"Everyone who was invited has arrived already. Only few people were invited, just family and some close friends." Tsukimori answered without looking at her.

Kahoko got a little confuse. So only chosen people were invited in the party. Why was she one of them?

Tsukimori led Kahoko to a small group of people. She instantly recognized Tsukimori's parents and the woman she saw in the hospital with Tsukimori, Amina. There was also another guy standing with them. The man was obviously a foreigner. The foreigner was standing real close to Amina and Kahoko could see the guy's one hand placed on Amina's back.

"Happy birthday. It's a pleasure to meet you again" Kahoko greeted Tsukimori's mother and bowed to his father.

"Thank you, Hino-san. It's my pleasure to see you again. I'm so glad you could come tonight. How have you been? You've become more beautiful. I believe you've already met my niece here?" Hamai Misa placed her hand at Amina's shoulder.

Niece? So that means Amina was not Tsukimori's girlfriend but she was actually his cousin. Kahoko was deeply relieved and happy to know it.

"Hello, Hino-san! It's nice to see you again. You looked gorgeous, no wonder Len-kun couldn't wait to see you." Kahoko saw Amina winked at Tsukimori who looked back at his cousin with a warning look. "Anyway, this is my fiancé, Marc. We're getting married and you're invited to our wedding, Hino-san. I'll send you an invitation."

"Bonjour, mademoiselle. It is nice to meet you." The foreigner named Marc smiled at Kahoko.

"Len, why don't you take Hino-san to her table so she could eat? She must be hungry now." Tsukimori's father smiled at Kahoko kindly.

"Come on, Hino. Our table is over there." Tsukimori led her to an empty table but as soon as they sat on the chairs. People started coming to them. Most of them even recognized her as the violinist. Kahoko was also aware that there was someone taking pictures of her and Tsukimori.

After an hour, Kahoko almost know everyone in the party. She has talked with every person and some even asked her if she is Tsukimori's girlfriend, which made her blushed big time. Tsukimori was being polite to the people who came to talk to them, maybe because those people were close friends of his parents and relatives. Kahoko and Tsukimori never really had the time to be alone together.

Kahoko excused herself for awhile and went to the restroom which was in the second floor of the house. As Kahoko was on her way back to the garden from the restroom, she passed by a balcony. She decided to stay there for a while to feel some air.

Kahoko heard footsteps from behind her. She looked around and sees Tsukimori standing there.

"Tsukimori-kun! I was just, uh.. I was just—"

"It's okay. I was nearly suffocated out there too myself." Tsukimori stood beside her.

They were silent for a moment. Kahoko suddenly remembered that only close friends and family were invited to the party. She was about to ask Tsukimori why he invited her when he spoke,

"I missed you, Hino."

*****************************************

_**That's all for Chapter 4. **_

_**I was able to finish it earlier than planned so I hope you guys will like it. ^.^**_

_**Please leave your reviews and comments after you read it. Thanks! **_

_**xoxox**_

_**E.E.**_


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Kahoko wasn't so certain if what she heard from Tsukimori was real but it was so clear, she's sure the words came out. She can feel her face turning red. She looked at Tsukimori to see if he was serious or just kidding her but he doesn't look like he was kidding at all. His expression was sincere.

Kahoko has still not recovered herself from surprise when Tsukimori spoke again,

"Did I ever cross your mind during these years I was gone?"

Tsukimori looked at her and saw her very red face. She looked away to hid her blushing face.

"Hino, you look like an apple. You're so red."

"Uh… I…" What's wrong with him? Saying things like that out of the blue! Kahoko didn't know what to say or how to react. He surely did take her by surprise. Then she heard him laughed. And she was surprised again. Did he eat something unusual earlier? Because he's sure acting strange tonight. But even so, Kahoko couldn't deny to herself that she was delighted to know that Tsukimori missed her and was pleased to hear him laughed because for a guy like Tsukimori, being able to witness him in that kind of behavior is really rare.

"Hey, lovebirds, sorry to interrupt you guys but Aunt Misa will be blowing her candles now. You said you're gonna play the violin, Len-kun."

Kahoko and Tsukimori were interrupted by Amina in the balcony. Kahoko tried to hide her still blushing face from Amina and acted like nothing happened. But she was not able to get away from Amina's sharp eyes.

"Hino-san, you're blushing. Did something happen?" Amina was now looking with full of interest at Kahoko then at Tsukimori.

"Nothing. Let's go back to the garden." Tsukimori was the first one to leave the balcony.

Kahoko followed Tsukimori but she could still feel Amina looking at her. She felt Amina stood beside her closely when they got back in the garden. Tsukimori was beside his mother preparing his violin.

"You know, Hino-san, I'm really glad you came tonight because my cousin became less cold to people when he's near you. You must be very special to him." Amina whispered to her.

Kahoko was also glad she came tonight. She feels something good will happen but she just doesn't know what it is yet.

Tsukimori started playing his violin in the tune of the birthday song. Everyone sang along. After Tsukimori finished playing the piece, Kahoko saw him kissed his mother on the cheeks. Hamai Misa seemed so happy and contented that night with his son and husband beside her. Then a sweet, mellow song started to play. Tsukimori's father led his wife to the dance floor and they dance slowly. Kahoko felt a little envious. The two obviously are still very much in love with each other despite all these years. The guests also started to join Tsukimori's parents. Marc and Amina were also in the dance floor dancing sweetly.

Kahoko was sitting alone in her table. She felt a little out of place for awhile because almost everyone was already dancing. Then Tsukimori was suddenly in front of her offering his hand. She looked up and saw his face, he was not smiling but he doesn't look intimidating either. He's got his poker-faced expression on his face again.

She took his hand and they walked to the dance floor. Tsukimori took her hand and the other was placed on her waist. He was holding her closer than necessary. Their bodies are pressed together and their faces are just inches away from each other.

"Thank you for coming here, you look beautiful tonight." Tsukimori looked at her in the eyes.

Kahoko felt heavenly at that moment. So the whole afternoon of exhausting walking and searching for the right dress yesterday was totally worth it. She wanted to remember this moment with Tsukimori so she closed her eyes to treasure every second of it.

***********************************************

"Then, what happened next?"

"Nothing. We just danced after he said that."

Kahoko was eating her breakfast that morning when Amou called. Her friend wanted to know what happened to the party last night. Kahoko told her everything except the thing in the balcony. She was too shy to go over about it again. She only told Amou that Tsukimori thanked her for coming and told her that she looked beautiful. Remembering those words actually make her giddy like a teenager in love.

"You didn't say anything back to him? Like, 'you looked handsome, too, Tsukimori-kun'?"

"No! That would be embarrassing…"

"No, it wouldn't! You're my friend but you're such a hypocrite, Kaho-chan. I know since high school, that you've always liked Tsukimori-kun—and don't you dare deny that! That's why you never take notice of all the guys who showed interest on you. And now he was the one making the first move but you're still as slow and dense as ever. He's feeling you up!"

"Amou-chan… I wasn't being a hypocrite. I just don't wanna get hurt if he leaves again like he did before when he left for America. We still don't know if he'll be staying here in Japan for good now or not…"

Kahoko felt Amou went silent on the other line. What she said was true. She likes Tsukimori since high school but when he left for America ten years ago, she was so sad and depressed. And now if she tries to open her heart to Tsukimori and then if he leaves the country again, she would not only feel sad but she would also be deeply hurt.

"I'm sorry Kaho-chan, I understand your sentiments but what if he won't leave again? Why don't you ask him?"

Kahoko was now the one who was silent. If Tsukimori is planning to stay in Japan for good now, what will she do? Even though Amou's conclusion of Tsukimori feeling her up is right, they're still not sure if Tsukimori is really in love with her. But one thing Kahoko is sure though, she's sure that what she feels towards Tsukimori is not just a simple crush or attraction; Kahoko is sure that she is one hundred percent in love with him.

*************************************************************

_**Okay. I know this was a really short chapter but I've been really busy these past few days (I actually wrote half of this chapter in the airport. lol ). I'd understand if you won't feel satisfied by this because even I myself am not satisfied. :[ **_

_**And sorry if there are some grammatical errors and if my words are kind of mixed up, I wasn't able to recheck it very thoroughly coz all I was thinking while writing this chapter is: ' **__update! Update!'__** Hehe..**_

_**Because if I don't update sooner, I would eventually lose interest in writing this story.**_

_**But I promise to make it up to you guys on the next chapter. ^.^**_

_**xoxox**_

_**E.E.**_

_**ps. to those who are asking about the music box, the music box would appear again on the last chapter of this story. so you guys just have to be patient coz you won't really have to wait long since i'm planning to make only around ten chapters of 'violinists in love'. :))  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Kahoko has an unexpected guest that afternoon in her tutorial center. It was lunch break when Hamai Misa came to see her.

"Good afternoon, Hino-san. I'm sorry if I came here without calling you first. Are you going out?"

"Oh, no, it's okay. It's just our lunch break. Can I help you with anything?" Kahoko asked Misa. Kahoko felt comfortable in her presence. She could feel that she is really a genuinely kind person.

"As a matter of fact, yes. But why don't we have lunch together and talk about it?

Kahoko and Hamai Misa went to the restaurant near the tutorial center. A waiter had already taken both their orders.

"I was really glad you came to my party, Hino-san." Misa smiled at Kahoko. Tsukimori's mother is really beautiful and elegant despite her age. She has this look of sophistication which other women of her age would love to have. "I think Len had enjoyed himself very much that night because of you."

Kahoko blushed a little.

"I enjoyed myself as well. Thanks for having me at the party. I wasn't really able to thank you for your hospitality."

"Oh, it's okay. Seeing Len happy is enough for me. My son is really different when he's around you,"

Kahoko could see that Hamai Misa was really happy about his son. She was looking at Kahoko like she wants to hug her because of gratefulness.

"Anyway, I went to see you because I'm going to have this charity concert and it would be nice if you could be a guest violinist. Len would also play the violin. Sixty percent of the proceeds will be donated to an orphanage and the forty percent will go to another foundation."

Kahoko did not think twice to accept the invitation to play in a charity concert. She likes to play the violin for a cause to help others.

"Oh, it would be my honor to be a guest violinist in the charity concert."

Kahoko was also excited with the idea of playing the violin with Tsukimori again. She wanted to do a duet with him like before in training camp in Shoko's villa. Although Tsukimori may want to play solo, she's still eager to be in the same concert.

"That's great! The concert will be a month from now. I'm thinking of you and Len doing both a solo then a duet together."

Kahoko's wishful thinking was answered. It was as if Hamai Misa was able to read her thoughts.

"You two could set up a schedule to practice together. You could decide according to your free time, Hino-san." Kahoko was excited about the charity concert. Not only will she be able to play for a cause, she will also be able to play with the man she loves.

*************************************************

"You're gonna play violin together with Tsukimori?"

Kahoko was putting her violin in the violin case. Her last class that day was already over and Tsuichura came to the tutorial center to see her. She told him that Hamai Misa went to see her that afternoon and asked her to be a guest violinist in a charity concert.

"yes, she said Tsukimori-kun and I will both do a solo then a duet."

"I'm sure the concert would be a success." Tsuichura said positively but Kahoko thought that there was something about his voice that seemed hesitant, as if he was bothered about something.

"Thanks, Tsuichura-kun. Anyway, I'm going home now. Do you need anything else?"

"well… actually—"

Tsuichura was not able to finish what he was about to say because of the knock on the door. Kahoko excused herself first to Tsuichura, who seemed to be a little annoyed of the interruption, to see who was knocking on the door.

Kahoko saw Tsukimori outside when she opened the door.

"Tsukimori-kun!" Kahoko wasn't really surprised to see him there, but she was undeniably happy. She let Tsukimori come inside.

Kahoko saw Tsuichura's face turned into a frown, obviously annoyed by Tsukimori's sudden presence. But Tsukimori, on the other hand, didn't seem to care. He looked at Kahoko without even bothering to acknowledge Tsuichura.

"My mother told me she went to see you earlier to talk about the charity concert." Tsukimori said to her.

"Yeah, I've accepted it. It would be nice to play for a cause." Kahoko smiled at him.

"We have to set up schedule to practice so we can prepare for our duet. Are you free now? We can talk about it over dinner." Tsukimori threw Tsuichura an appalling look.

Kahoko looked at Tsuichura.

"Tsuichura-kun, what were you gonna say earlier?"

"It's nothing. I've got to go, Hino" Tsuichura looked like he was not in the mood anymore. He looked so irritated.

"I couldn't wait to hear you play again in the stage, Hino." Tsuichura touched her head gently then looked at Tsukimori.

"It wouldn't be so bad to hear you play again, Tsukimori," Kahoko was not expecting Tsuichura to say those almost kind words to Tsukimori. It was like he really meant it.

"well, not at least before you leave again, eh?" Tsuichura added then sneered at Tsukimori. That sounded more like him. But Kahoko was saddened by it. What if Tsuichura was right that after the charity concert, he will leave again?

"I'll go now, Hino. I'll see you again." Tsuichura turned again to her before Tsukimori could say anything then left the room.

Kahoko looked at Tsukimori. He looked so annoyed.

"Let's go, Hino. I don't have all the time." Tsukimori said coldly without looking at her then he turned his back on her and walked away towards the door.

Kahoko was stunned. She was not expecting him to be so cold. He was so sweet to her at his mother's birthday and now, he's like back from his cold, intimidating self. Kahoko was a little hurt. She followed him outside.

*********************************************

Kahoko and Tsukimori were silent while they wait for their order. On their way to the restaurant, they were not talking. Tsukimori was driving his car while she was sitting on the seat next to him silently. Even though Kahoko wanted to start a conversation, she couldn't do so because Tsukimori has a fierce look on his face and he did not even look at her, not even once.

Kahoko couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Tsukimori-kun, are you mad about something?"

Tsukimori just stared at her for a second then looked away again. He doesn't look mad anymore like he was before in the car, just irritated.

"I thought we're going to set up a schedule for our practice? How could we do that if you're ignoring me?"

Tsukimori was still not talking and this time, he did not even look at her. Kahoko was getting frustrated now and a bit annoyed. Why won't he just it say out loud whatever that is bothering him?

"You know, if you're annoyed about what Tsuichura-kun said earlier in the tutorial center, he was just being off. He's not really rude."

After Kahoko said those words, Tsukimori looked at her again. The fierce look was back on his face. Kahoko suddenly felt uneasy.

"And you're even defending him?" Tsukimori said, astounded.

"Huh? No, I'm just sayi—"

"Why was he even there? Was he one of your students now?" He sounded so irritated.

"No, he just—"

"And what does he mean by 'I'll see you again'? Are you two dating—"

"Tsukimori-kun, just what the hell is your problem?" Kahoko couldn't stand it anymore. He wouldn't even let her finish her sentence.

Tsukimori suddenly became silent again. He must have realized his behavior. He looked away from her again.

After several seconds, a waiter came to their table to give their order. Tsukimori started to eat his food but Kahoko suddenly became curious at why was Tsukimori acting that way and she recalled the things he just said. Then something struck her. Kahoko was not annoyed at him anymore; instead, she could feel her face brightened. She smiled then watched Tsukimori eat his food.

Tsukimori must have felt that she was watching him. He looked at her then frowned when he saw her looking at him happily.

"What?"

"Are you jealous of Tsuichura?" Kahoko asked Tsukimori. She couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"What???" Tsukimori looked like he was scandalized. "What are you talking about?" Tsukimori couldn't look at her eyes now.

Kahoko tried hard not to laugh. Tsukimori looked quite adorable right now. She was trying to catch his eyes but he was avoiding hers.

"Well… why do you wanna know if Tsuichura and I are dating?" Kahoko saw Tsukimori's face turned a bit red. He's blushing. Kahoko couldn't stop herself from giggling.

"I didn't say I wanna know, I was just asking…" Tsukimori was still looking down on his food. He couldn't meet her gaze.

"Then why do you ask?" Kahoko couldn't stop herself from asking. She already knows the answer but she just want to see Tsukimori's reaction.

"Just finish your food, Hino." Tsukimori was still not looking at her. He looked formal now but his face was still red.

"Okay." Kahoko said happily. She doesn't care if he was formal again and the hurt she felt earlier was gone now because Kahoko was sure of one thing: Tsukimori was jealous of Tsuichura.

******************************

Kahoko and Tsukimori were now inside the car. Tsukimori was driving her home.

After they finished eating in the restaurant, Kahoko and Tsukimori talked briefly about their practice together. They've set up a schedule to meet three times a week. Tsukimori was the one who said that they should at least meet each other thrice a week so they could prepare in detail. Kahoko willingly said yes. While they were talking, Tsukimori was still having a difficulty to look at her in the face. He was always shifting his gaze.

In the car, they were silent but not like the silence they had before. Tsukimori doesn't look mad or annoyed anymore. He looked more at ease. Kahoko chose to be silent too. She didn't want Tsukimori to feel embarrass anymore. She just kept her gladness to herself.

Tsukimori stopped the car in front of their house.

"Thanks for the ride, Tsukimori-kun." She smiled at him. She was about to open the door when he spoke,

"I'm sorry if I was rude earlier." Tsukimori wasn't looking at her but his expression was sincere.

Kahoko smiled. She didn't mind at all his rude behavior.

"It's okay." They were silent for a moment.

"Tsuichura and I are just friends. We're not dating or anything." Kahoko felt the need to clarify that matter to Tsukimori. She doesn't want him to think otherwise.

Tsukimori turned to her. He finally looked at her in the face again. Kahoko smiled at him and opened the car's door.

Kahoko stepped out of the car. Before she close the door, she turned to Tsukimori then smiled,

"Drive safely, Tsukimori-kun. I'll see you tomorrow."

*****************************************

_(TSUKIMORI'S POINT OF VIEW)_

Tsukimori was now alone in his car but he could not stop himself from smiling. He realized that he must have over reacted in the restaurant earlier but he just couldn't help himself. He was so irritated when he went to see Hino in the tutorial center with Tsuichura. Does that pianist-turned-soccer-player always go there to see Hino?

He actually did not mean to be rude to her in the restaurant, he was just so jealous because the two looked so close and Tsuichura even told Hino that he'd see her again. But all those jealousy went away when Hino told him before she stepped out of his car that she and Tsuichura are just friends and nothing else.

But still, Tsukimori doubt that Tsuichura feels the same way about Hino. He knows that Tsuichura wants Hino to be more than his friend, and _that _is something Tsukimori won't ever allow. That was also one of the two reasons why Tsukimori suggested to Hino that they should meet three times a week to practice their duet. They actually do not have to practice that often. They are both professionals. They could just meet and practice once before the actual event and their performance will still be great but Tsukimori wanted to be sure that Tsuichura won't be able to get near Hino as much as possible. And as for his other reason, it was simply because he just wants to see Hino more often.

******************************************

_(BACK TO KAHOKO'S POINT OF VIEW)_

"Kaho! Why are you not telling me that you're dating Tsukimori Len?!"

Kahoko was startled by her mother that morning. She looked at her mother who was holding a newspaper.

"What?! Ma, what are you talking about?" Kahoko was confused. Her mother was looking at her with eyes wide open.

"You said you two were just schoolmates and that he just invited you to his mother's party because you were an old acquaintance!"

"Ma, what are you saying?" Kahoko could not understand what her mother was saying.

"It's in the newspaper, listen to this: '_The world-renowned violinist Tsukimori Len and Asia's Heart and Soul Hino Kahoko are confirmed to be lovers. Tsukimori Len brought his girlfriend Hino Kahoko to his mother's birthday party last Saturday night. Many guests saw Tsukimori introduced Hino to both of his parents that night and everyone in the party witnessed the closeness and intimacy of the two violinists. A source also said that Tsukimori never left Hino's side throughout the party…_' there's even a picture of you and Tsukimori-kun here, Kaho"

Kahoko took the newspaper from her mother. She looked at the picture beside the article. It was her and Tsukimori. The picture was taken while they were dancing. It was obvious in the picture how close she and Tsukimori are while dancing and anyone who would look at it would say that they are definitely lovers.

Kahoko was speechless. Does Tsukimori know about this already? What if he did? How would she face him when they meet each other for practice later?

*******************************************************

_**that's it for chapter 6 ^.^**_

_**i've uploaded it as soon as i'm done with it so you guys wouldn't have to wait long to make up for my crappy chapter 5. hehe :P**_

_**hope you guys will like it.**_

_**and again, sorry if there are some errors in my grammar or if my words are mixed up. i was feeling lazy to read and recheck it over and over again. lol :D  
**_

_**i'll try to finish and update chapter 7 as soon as i can.**_

_**Ciao! ^.~**_

_**xoxox**_

_**E.E.**_


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

"I'm sorry. Hino-san is really busy. She's with a student right now so she can't be disturbed."

Kahoko heard Maya, her part-time assistant in the tutorial center, said to the caller on the other line of the phone. That was, like, the seventh reporter who called in the tutorial center asking for her. Before she came to the center, Maya called her on her cellphone and told her that many reporters were outside the center waiting for her. Kahoko had to use the backdoor of the tutorial center to avoid the reporters. She's sure they would be asking her about the thing in the article. She doesn't know what to tell them or how to answer their questions and she just might end up saying something unnecessary or stupid.

"I'm sorry, Maya-san, you had to answer all my calls. I just don't know what to tell the reporters if they ask me questions." She said apologetically to her assistant.

"Oh, It's okay, Hino-san. It's kinda fun talking to the reporters. They keep asking questions like if Tsukimori Len always come here in the center to see you or if you two started dating in high school 'coz I think they've already found out that you were also a graduate of Seiso Academy. But rest assured, I didn't answer any of their questions. I didn't give comments or anything."

"Thanks, Maya-san."

Kahoko is now thinking how she would face Tsukimori later. She's feeling butterflies in her stomach whenever she thinks about it. She couldn't help wondering how Tsukimori must have reacted to this matter. Was he irritated? She knows how he hates people snooping on his personal life. Reporters must have already started calling him and coming to his house.

"But, if you don't mind me asking, Hino-san, are you and Tsukimori Len really a couple? 'Coz I was really thrilled when I read it in the newspaper this morning. You two looked so sweet together in the picture!"

Kahoko blushed a little.

"You've read it, too?"

"Well, yeah. It was on the front page of the society page. And I'm sure everyone has read it by now, you know how people like reading that kind of stuff."

That was kind of true. Her mother reads that section of the newspaper first before she reads the other articles.

****************************************************************************

Kahoko was now waiting for Tsukimori in her tutorial center that afternoon. They both agreed to practice there in the center since it is the most suitable place for practicing. The settled time for their practice is four o'clock but it is already 4:20pm and Tsukimori has not arrived yet. Kahoko wanted to call him on his phone but she remembered she does not have his number.

Maya has already left half an hour ago because she still has evening classes in a university. Kahoko was alone in the center, still waiting for Tsukimori. She was trying not to think too much about the article and the picture of her and Tsukimori dancing. She keeps telling herself that she shouldn't make a big deal out of it. She's sure Tsukimori is used to matters like this and doesn't give a fuss. But she still couldn't help herself from worrying. Tsukimori doesn't like getting involved in something unnecessary and pointless.

After several more minutes, she heard knocking on the door. She went to the door and opened it right away. She was relieved to see Tsukimori standing outside her doorway because she was starting to feel worried. She was gonna greet him but he pulled her inside as soon as she opened the door. Before he close the door, Kahoko saw a glimpse of the reporters outside. They must have followed Tsukimori in the tutorial center.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Hino. There were so many reporters at our house. I couldn't get here immediately." Tsukimori said, looking a little flushed.

"It's okay. Uhm, Are you okay, Tsukimori-kun?" Tsukimori looked worn out. The reporters must have been following and ambushing him all day.

To Kahoko's surprise, Tsukimori suddenly smiled.

"Yes, let's practice now."

Kahoko and Tsukimori talked about the piece they were gonna play and started to practice together. None of them mention anything about the article for the whole duration of their practice. Kahoko was a little surprise. She was neither uncomfortable nor uneasy with Tsukimori. There was no awkward moment like the one she was imagining earlier. She was really having a good time and Tsukimori looks like he was enjoying himself as well.

*******************************************************************

It was almost six when they finished practicing. Actually, they did not really practice the whole time. They were mostly just talking, or rather, _she _was talking and Tsukimori listening. Kahoko couldn't help herself; she's getting too comfortable with him but Tsukimori doesn't seem to mind listening to her even though what she was saying to him were just random things and some did not even involve music or the violin. But Tsukimori was still listening and paying attention. He even looked fascinated.

"There are still reporters outside, Tsukimori-kun," Kahoko peeked behind the curtain of the window. There are still reporters outside but not as many as before. She looked at Tsukimori who was putting his violin in his violin case. He didn't seem to care when she said there are still reporters outside.

"So, I'll see you on Thursday again for practice. I had a good time today" Kahoko smiled at Tsukimori. He'll probably go straight home now.

Tsukimori looked at her for a second then said,

"I'll drive you home. Or do you have anywhere else to go?"

"Uh, no. I'm going straight home…" If Tsukimori will drive her home, the reporters would see them together get in his car since Tsukimori's car was just parked outside. They would surely take pictures of them again.

"Let's go," Tsukimori started to walk to the front door.

"Uh… we have a backdoor here, if you want…" Kahoko said reluctantly.

Tsukimori looked at her again then chuckled.

"What's wrong with the front door?"

_Well, the reporters would see us and take pictures of us together. Aren't you worried? _Kahoko thought to herself. Not that she really cared at all. She's just worried that Tsukimori would get irritated.

"Uhm, Tsukimori-kun, the… the reporters will see us if we come out together…" She said to Tsukimori uncertainly.

Tsukimori's eyebrows suddenly furrowed together. He looked annoyed.

"So? Are you ashamed of being seen with me?" He said to her with a frowned face.

"No, no! That's not what I meant at all. I mean, I know you don't like people prying on your priva—"

Kahoko was not able to finish her sentence when Tsukimori suddenly took her hand and started to walk toward the doors, slightly dragging her with him. When Tsukimori opened the front door, reporters started coming to them. But Tsukimori just walked with high speed to his car while still holding her hand. Kahoko was practically running behind him. Tsukimori was walking fast.

Kahoko was fully aware that the reporters are following them and taking pictures until they got to the car. She could hear the reporters asking questions but Kahoko couldn't really understand any of it.

Tsukimori opened the door to the passenger seat for her then closed it as soon as she got in then he went to the driver's seat. He started the engine then drove away, leaving all the reporters behind them.

Kahoko was still a little lightheaded of what just happened. That surely did take her by surprise. She looked at Tsukimori driving beside her. He looks calm now, like nothing happened.

Tsukimori stopped the car in front of Kahoko's house. No one was speaking, both of them are silent. Kahoko is still not moving. She can feel that it's not yet time for her to step out of the car. But a minute passed by, still none of them is saying anything. Kahoko unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Hino," She heard Tsukimori call her name softly.

When Kahoko turned to look at Tsukimori, a small smile was playing on his lips, like he was a seven-year old kid planning a prank on his playmate.

Kahoko was gonna thank Tsukimori for the ride, her mouth was already open when his hand suddenly took hold of her nape then gently pulled her towards him. Their faces are so close Kahoko could feel his breath. Kahoko's eyes widened and her lips partially open. Tsukimori looked into her eyes; she saw him smile wickedly then, without warning, he claimed her lips.

*********************************************************************************

_**That's all for chapter 7,**_

_**I know this chapter is way shorter than the previous chapters but I hope you'll like it. ^.^**_

_**I'll try to make the next one longer… and try to lay emphasis on the kissing scene, hehe :P**_

_**But it may take longer for me to update again 'coz I'm also working on another fanfic. I know it's not really advisable to work on two fanfics at the same time-- makes your head spin. Lol.**_

_**Anyway, my other work is a Gakuen Alice fic so anyone here who's a GA fan and likes NatsumeXMikan pairing, you may check it out. Haha! Advertise much.:D **_

_**The title is **__My Bad Boy Natsume__**. Though it still has two chapters; I'm working on the next one. **_

_**Ciao! And oh, thanks to those who read and reviewed chapter 6. Let me know if you like this chapter or if you have any comment. Thanks! ^.~**_

_**xoxox**_

_**E.E.**_


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Kahoko couldn't think clearly at that moment. Her mind was caught up in a haze. She can feel Tsukimori's tongue tracing the outline of her lips then savoring her lower lip. After a while, he was kissing her full on the mouth. Kahoko's eyes are still wide open. She can see Tsukimori's face while kissing her. His eyes are closed while his one hand is on her nape and the other placed gently on her cheek.

Kahoko closed her eyes. She wanted to relish the moment, their first kiss. She felt him caressing her cheek as if encouraging her to kiss him back. She realized she wasn't moving at all, it was Tsukimori who was doing all the work. But she didn't know what to do or _how _to do it since she has not been kissed before until now. She tried to move her lips and copy Tsukimori's movement though she wasn't sure if she's doing it right. Unlike her, Tsukimori sure knows what he's doing. This is her first time and she knows she has nothing to compare this with but she's absolutely sure that Tsukimori's kiss is much better than good. Then she felt his tongue devouring and tasting the inside of her mouth. She heard herself moan. His kiss is definitely driving her out of her mind. She tried to do the same with him, but she heard him groan. She suddenly stopped and then opened her eyes. Was she doing it all wrong?

Tsukimori must have noticed that she stopped kissing him. He opened his eyes to look at her, though his lips are still touching and not leaving hers.

"Am... am I doing it wrong?" Kahoko was sure her face is blushing big time right now.

"No, no, you're doing it perfectly…" He said then pulled her again to him to continue their kiss.

Kahoko was about to close her eyes again when she saw Amou and Nao outside the car, their faces pressed on the tinted window on the door of the driver's seat. She quickly pulled herself away from Tsukimori. Tsukimori looked at her, confused by her sudden reaction. But when he saw her looking pass him, he turned around to see her friends waving and smiling widely at them on the window.

"Uhm, Uh…" Kahoko didn't know what to say. Her friends are still outside, obviously waiting for her.

"Uhm, I-I'll see you tomorrow… I mean on Thursday! S-sorry…" She was stuttering as she speaks, she couldn't meet his gaze. She couldn't believe what just happened between them.

"I'll see you." Tsukimori smiled, he didn't look embarrassed at all.

Kahoko opened the door on her side but before she was able to step out of the car, Tsukimori reached her hand and leaned towards her. He gave her a quick kiss on her lips. Kahoko looked into his eyes again. She felt herself getting lost in his gaze.

Then she heard him chuckle. She realized she was gaping at him, her lips partially open.

"I think your friends are not gonna leave until you come out, I'll see you again." Tsukimori sounded amused.

Kahoko stepped out of the car. She watched the car drove away.

__________________________________________________________________________

"So, is he a good kisser, Kaho-chan?"

Amou asked Kahoko as they eat dinner at her house. After Tsukimori left, Amou and Nao bombarded her with questions. They wouldn't stop asking about her and Tsukimori, the article in the newspaper, and the scene they witnessed in the car earlier. They ended up having dinner at her house. Good thing her parents chose to have an early dinner.

"You and Tsukimori are now lovers! That is so nice! The violin romance really is true, though it took over a decade in Kaho-chan and Tsukimori-kun's case to finally come true." Said Nao

"That's okay, it's better late than never, eh? Kaho-chan?"

"Don't be too loud, Amou-chan, Nao-chan, my parents are just in the living room. They might hear you" Kahoko was blushing.

"So? Kaho, you're already 28! It's about time you introduce a guy to them." Nao said, not bothering to lower her voice.

"Yeah, you shouldn't be embarrassed. Anyway, you didn't answer my question, was Tsukimori-kun a good kisser?"

Both of her friends look at her closely, waiting eagerly for her answer.

Kahoko blushed when she remembered what happened in the car. She unconsciously touched her lips with her fingers. Everything seemed to happen so fast. Well, not exactly fast, because the kiss was certainly long and…

"Kaho-chan? Hey, are you still with us?"

"I think she's reminiscing their kiss in the car, Nao-chan"

Kahoko heard Nao and Amou giggled.

"Uhm… I… Sorry," Kahoko could not meet the gazes of her friends.

"So…?" Her friends are still waiting for her to answer the question. They won't clearly let her off without getting an answer from her.

Kahoko breathed in. She can still feel Tsukimori's lips on hers. It was so soft and the sensation it was giving her was making her not able to think clearly. His breath against her skin was warm yet cool and fresh…

"Yes…" Kahoko said absentmindedly.

___________________________________________________________________________________

_(TSUKIMORI'S POINT OF VIEW)_

Len was lying on his bed. He couldn't sleep. He was thinking of Hino. _His Kahoko_. He smiled to himself. He couldn't get enough of her. When he kissed her in his car, he just couldn't control himself anymore. She was intoxicating. He knew he'd want more and that he'd never let her go.

He remembered when they were kissing and Hino asked him if she was doing it wrong, it sounded so absurd to him. There's no way she could do anything wrong to him. Everything about her is perfect. He couldn't wait to see her again. Their next practice is on Thursday but Len couldn't stand to wait for another day to see her again. He would go see her tomorrow after her last class in her tutorial center. He doesn't want to distract her in the middle of her violin classes with her students. So he has no choice but to wait patiently until her last class is over.

________________________________________________________________________________

_(BACK TO KAHOKO'S POINT OF VIEW)_

Kahoko was having lunch with Hihara and Miyabi that afternoon. The couple went to visit her in the tutorial center and invited her to have lunch with them. The three of them are now in an Italian restaurant.

"Kaho-chan, you and Tsukimori Len, huh? I really think you two look perfect together!" Miyabi said, looking thrilled.

"Yeah, I've always felt that Tsukimori-kun likes you in high school, Kaho-chan. He was different when he was with you. The violin romance must be real, huh? You and Tsukimori. Maybe that's why you can't reciprocate my love for you back then, you and Tsukimori-kun are meant for each other." Hihara said laughingly. He doesn't look bitter at all mentioning his rejection by her when they were in college. Miyabi also doesn't look like she's bothered about Kahoko and Hihara's past.

Hihara had told Miyabi long ago that he used to be in love with Kahoko when they were young. Kahoko noticed that there is something different about the two. They look so happy, well, happier than usual. Miyabi looks like she's glowing from happiness, so is Hihara.

"Uh… maybe" Kahoko laughed uncertainly.

She did not know what to tell them. She's still uncertain about her and Tsukimori's _relationship_. They haven't talk about it yet or make it official and Kahoko does not want to presume and go on telling people that they are officially a couple.

Kahoko decided to change the topic.

"Anyway, what about you guys? I haven't talk nor seen both of you for a while now. What's new?"

Hihara and Miyabi smiled at the same time, both glowing with obvious joy.

"Well, aside from catching up, there's another reason why we invited you to lunch, Kaho-chan," Hihara said happily.

"Kazuki and I are getting married!" Miyabi exclaimed, not able to contain her excitement and joy anymore.

"Oh, my God! Really? I'm so happy for you! When's the wedding?" Kahoko asked. She automatically turned to look at Miyabi's ring finger, and there it is, the engagement ring. She didn't notice it earlier. She was thrilled and happy for her two friends. They deserve to be happy.

"Two months from now. We don't really believe in long engagement." Miyabi answered.

"We want to personally invite you. We'll send you the invitation card as soon as it's done. We really want you to be in our wedding. And there's a favor we want to ask of you, Kaho-chan, if it's okay with you,"

"Anything. I'd be happy to do you guys a favor,"

"Can you play the violin on our wedding? It would really mean a lot for us. You can consider it as a wedding gift,"

"Oh, I'd be happy to play the violin on your wedding! I'm happy you asked me" Kahoko was more than glad to play the violin on her friends' wedding. She suddenly felt envious of them.

______________________________________________________________________

Kahoko's last class was over for that day. She was arranging the music sheets and books on the table when she heard someone knocking on the front door. She went to get the door.

"Tsuchiura-kun! Hi! What brings you here?" Kahoko invited Tsuchiura inside.

"I want to talk to you about something, Hino" Tsuchiura said to her.

Kahoko noticed that Tsuchiura was not meeting her gaze, but he looks really serious right now.

"What about?" Kahoko asked curiously.

"You… you and Tsukimori, are you… do you love him?"

Kahoko was caught off guard by his question. Tsuchiura then looked at her in the eyes.

"Tsuchiura-kun… w-what? I-I…" Now it's her turn not to meet his gaze. She's starting to feel her face turning red.

"Do you love him, Hino?" Tsuchiura asked her one more time, this time it was more demanding.

Kahoko felt that she had to answer him honestly. She felt guilty but she wanted Tsuchiura to know what she really feels towards Tsukimori.

"Y-yes..—"

Kahoko was shocked when Tsuchiura suddenly grabbed her waist and pulled her closely to him then kiss her without another word. She was not able to move at first because she was still in a state of shock. But when she was about to pull herself away from him, Kahoko saw a man standing near the door, his face looked stunned and the look of pain was all over him.

"Tsukimori…"

_______________________________________________________________________________

_**That's all for chapter 8!**_

_**I hope you guys will like it =)**_

_**Don't you guys notice that Tsukimori and Tsuchiura always cross path in Hino's tutorial center? Haha! I do! I don't know why I let them meet there every time. Haha!**_

_**And forgive me for the lousy kissing scene, hehe, it's my first time to write one and I just can't write it the way I want it to be. I actually want it to be romantic and detailed but I just can't do it. Maybe because of lack of experience in that area… WAHAHAHA! XD**_

_**Anyway, thanks for the reviews on the last chapter and for reading this fic. Don't forget to leave your reviews after you read this chapter. Let me know if you like it, and if you don't, I'd still like to know. Haha ^.~**_

_**Ciao everyone!**_

_**xoxox**_

_**E.E.**_

_**p.s.**_

_**I have a question for those writers out there. I'm really confused with my tenses. Sometimes I'm not sure if I should use past or present tense on my narration. Should I use past or present when I'm narrating? Waah. I don't have anyone here to check and edit my writing and grammar. I just upload my chapters raw and unprocessed. **_


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

"Tsukimori…"

Kahoko was stunned to see Tsukimori standing beside the door. She quickly pulled herself away from Tsuchiura who also looked shocked by his own action. Tsukimori was looking at her and Tsuchiura with confusion and pain in his eyes but were instantly replaced by anger. Kahoko wanted to say something, to explain herself but was not able to do so when Tsukimori walked to her and Tsuichiura and grabbed her hand then pulled her to him.

Tsukimori dragged her as he started to walk to the front door but before he could even get near the door, Kahoko's other hand was seized by Tsuchiura. Kahoko turned to look at Tsuchiura then at Tsukimori. The two men are looking at each other, both looking outraged. Kahoko did not know what to do. It was like Tsuchiura and Tsukimori were playing tug of war and she was their rope. She was also feeling uneasy of her situation because both men are holding her wrists tightly and it's starting to hurt her.

"Tsukim—" Kahoko was cut short when Tsukimori pulled her forcefully to him, but Tsuchiura was still holding her other hand. Kahoko winced from pain as the two guys tighten their grip of her wrists.

"Let go of her." Tsukimori did not yell, his voice was the normal volume but when he said those words, it exuded rage and authority.

"Why, is she your property now?" Tsuchiura just scoffed at him. He tightened more his grip on her.

Kahoko couldn't take it any longer. She groaned from pain to let them know that they are hurting her. Tsukimori and Tsuchiura looked at her at the same time and both loosened their grip immediately.

"Do you honestly believe that after being gone for ten years I would just let you have her now that you're back?" Tsuchiura said with a fixed look on Tsukimori.

"What gave you the right to decide whether you can _let_ me have her or not?" Tsukimori answered back, his voice firm.

"Let go of me, both of you!" Kahoko could not contain herself anymore. She yelled at both of them then tugged her hands from their grip. She felt like she was an object being fought over by two men and that angered her.

Tsuchiura and Tsukimori were surprised by her sudden outburst. They both looked at her simultaneously.

"Both of you are driving me mad! I'm not a rope that you two could just play tug of war with!" Kahoko could feel her face getting hot. She probably looked like an apple right now with her red face matching her red hair.

Kahoko grabbed her bag from the table and then, without another word from her, stormed out of the room, leaving two dumbstruck men. Well, she didn't care anymore, but she made a mental note to call Maya later to go back to the tutorial center after her last class in the university to check the locks of the center.

________________________________________________________________

Kahoko was lying on her bed inside her room. She's still thinking about what happened that afternoon in the tutorial center. She could not believe she lost control and yelled at Tsukimori and Tsuchiura. She was now feeling anxious of what she did. She was thinking if she should call them and apologize. She was actually more worried about Tsukimori. She desperately wanted to explain the scene he witnessed between her and Tsuchiura earlier in the center. She wanted to clarify to him that she did not want the kiss to happen.

Kahoko was thinking of a way to talk to Tsukimori when she heard her cell phone rang. She hurriedly digs in her bag for her cell phone. It could be Tsukimori calling her.

When she found her cell phone, it wasn't Tsukimori, it was Tsuchiura calling her. Kahoko sighed then answered the call.

"Hello?"

"_Hino, I'm sorry about what happened earlier. Can I see you? I'm outside your house…"_

Kahoko was surprised. She went to her window and peaked behind the curtain. She saw Tsuchiura standing outside their house, his cell phone on his ear. He was looking up at her window. Kahoko quickly moved away from the window and went back to her bed.

"Tsuchiura-kun—"

"_Please? I just want to talk you. It would be real quick_," Tsuchiura's voice on the phone was pleading.

Kahoko sighed again. Tsuchiura was one of her closest friends. They've been through a lot and she still considers him as her friend despite of what happened in the center.

"Ok, I'll be out in a minute"

_________________________________________________________________________________

"I'm really sorry for what I did in the tutorial center, Hino"

Kahoko did not reply or say anything. She just stayed quiet as they walk together. Tsuchiura suggested they take a walk in the neighborhood.

"I shouldn't have kissed you when you said you love Tsukimori. Are you really sure that you love him?" Tsuchiura looked at her face intently, waiting for her answer.

"Yes, I am. I love him."

Her answer came out naturally for her. She did not have to think about it because that's what she knows and that's what she truly feels. As much as she wanted to spare Tsuchiura from getting his heart broken, she has no choice but to be honest with him with her feelings.

"But does he love you back?"

Kahoko was taken aback by that question. She was silent for a few seconds then answered it with all honesty,

"I don't know. But I don't care, I will still love him even if he doesn't…"

"You know, I've always felt that it was him whom you like since high school. I just ignored it, hoping that I could change your feelings. But turns out I couldn't."

Kahoko turned to look at Tsuchiura beside her.

"Tsuchiura-kun…"

"I think that's really the main reason why Tsukimori and I can't get along well. When he left, I thought I would have better chances with you but I guess, it's really never meant to be…"

Tsuchiura looked so serious and so sad it actually hurts Hino to look at him. She felt guilty for giving him this kind of pain. She never wanted to hurt him.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to hurt you…"

"I know." Tsuchiura said simply.

"I don't want to mess up my friendship with you, Tsuchiura-kun. You are one of my dearest and closest friends and I don't want _this_ to come between us,"

"Me too, so I guess this is where I stop. I may never have your love, but at least I have your friendship. And I don't want to lose that, too. I think I could settle as your best guy friend, huh?" Tsuchiura tried to smile but the sadness and hurt were still evident in his voice.

"yeah, I guess you could be that" Kahoko smiled at him.

Tsuchiura was obviously trying to be optimistic about this but she was sure he was hurting every second they are together. They could still be friends but as for now, he has to move on. And when the time comes that he has gotten over his broken heart, maybe they could be friends again like before.

They stopped walking in front of Kahoko's house. Tsuchiura turned to her.

"Thanks for giving me a chance to talk to you. I hope you will be happy."

Kahoko smiled. She was glad they talked.

"Yeah, I hope you will be happy too"

"I think I won't be seeing you for a while now 'coz I'm gonna be busy again for the tournament and for fixing my broken heart." Tsuchiura laughed, although it was a shallow one.

"I'll miss you, then" Kahoko said truthfully.

Tsuchiura hugged her and then kissed her on her cheek. He gently touched her cheek with his hand one last time. Kahoko could see the sadness and pain in his eyes as he caressed her face. And then they said goodnight to each other.

______________________________________________________________________

_(TSUKIMORI'S POINT OF VIEW)_

Tsukimori parked his car near Hino's house.

After Hino walked out of her tutorial center that afternoon, he and Tsuchiura just stood there for several seconds like total morons. He was the first one between the two of them to leave the center. They did not talk nor bother to look at each other anymore. He was thinking of following Hino but he changed his mind. He had to give her some time because she was obviously mad at what happened in the tutorial center. He was angry at himself for putting Hino in that kind of situation. He was just too shocked when he saw that soccer player kissed Hino. He was sure that Hino has nothing to do with that kiss. It's that Tsuchiura's fault. But while he was at his house, he thought that he could no longer wait for tomorrow to talk to her. So, he drove off to Hino's place.

He was about to open his door when he saw Hino walking with Tsuchiura. He froze on his seat. Why the hell is that guy with her again?

He was stunned once again when he saw Tsuchiura and Hino hugged each other. This time he was sure Hino was returning the hug. He also saw when Tsuchiura kissed Hino on the cheek and caressed her face with his hand, and Hino was not pulling herself away from Tsuchiura. They were looking at each other intently… almost_ lovingly_. They seemed so intimate.

Tsukimori saw Tsuchiura left, leaving Hino in front of the gate of their house. He could see the smile on Hino's lips as she watched Tsuchiura walked away. She seems _happy_ and _content_.

Tsukimori was confused. Just several minutes ago, he was absolutely sure that Hino would choose him over that Tsuchiura. But now, he doesn't even know anymore. Was he just imagining it? Was he just trying to convince himself that Hino returns his feelings? Or is he just simply making a fool out of himself?

__________________________________________________________________________

_(BACK TO KAHOKO'S POINT OF VIEW)_

Kahoko was excited. Her last class is over and she's now waiting for Tsukimori in her tutorial center. They have a scheduled practice today and she's been excited about it all day although she was still a little anxious about what happened yesterday. She actually tried to call him that morning but her call just went to his voicemail. She was thinking that maybe Tsukimori was busy about something so she never tried to call again on his cell phone.

It was already four o'clock but he's still not there yet. Maybe he'll be late again for a few minutes.

4:36pm. Maybe he's stuck with reporters again.

5:04pm. Still no sign of him. Kahoko tried to call him again but her calls _always _go to his voicemail.

5:32pm. Kahoko sent Tsukimori text messages instead but he wasn't texting her back.

6:01pm. Tsukimori never showed up.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_**That's chapter 9.**_

_**Sorry,I know the scene between Tsukimori and Tsuchiura was kind of dull and boring, I actually want it to be full of rage and fury. But I'm not good at writing that kind of scenes so it kinda turned out like that. Hahaha :P**_

_**I know some of you guys are hoping and expecting Tsukimori to punch Tsuchiura but I don't personally believe in violence. Hehe. And besides, I never really see Tsukimori as a violent man. And I don't want Kahoko to just stand there like a typical damsel in distress waiting to be rescued by her prince, so I made her lose her cool and walked out on them instead. LoL. :D**_

_**Anyway, thanks again for reading my story especially to those who give their reviews, alabyu guys! Hahaha your reviews complete my day, may it be good or bad :P**_

_**and to my silent readers out there, alabyu too! hahaha!**_

_**Let me know if you like this chapter or not, i hope the characters are not so OOC here hehe=)**_

_**And sorry for the grammatical errors, I couldn't help it. haha**_

_**Ciao! ^.~ **_

_**xoxox**_

_**E.E.**_

_**P.s. Thanks to those who give me tips on tenses. It helped a lot! ^_^ **_


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Kahoko was standing outside the gate of the Tsukimori residence. She's been standing there for five minutes now. She was still hesitant to ring the doorbell.

Tsukimori didn't show up for their practice that afternoon and she was worried. Her calls always go to his voicemail and he didn't reply to any of her text messages so she decided to go to his house. But now that she was there, she can't even find the courage to ring the doorbell. What if Tsukimori didn't want to see her? Kahoko was anxious that maybe he was mad at what happened yesterday at the tutorial center.

Kahoko took a deep breath before she finally pressed the button of the doorbell. In less than a minute, a uniformed maid came out of the front door.

"Hi, I'm looking for Tsukimori Len. Is he there?" She asked the maid.

The maid gave her a friendly smile.

"Yes, he's inside. Come in, Miss Hino." The maid opened the gate for her.

Kahoko was a little surprised when the maid addressed her by her name; she seemed to recognize her instantly.

Kahoko followed the maid inside the big house. She led her to the wide living room. The maid excused herself to call Tsukimori.

She was now starting to feel butterflies in her stomach while waiting for Tsukimori. She was really worried on why he didn't show up. Maybe Tsukimori was not feeling well or he just simply forgot that they were supposed to meet up today.

"Hino,"

Kahoko turned around and saw Tsukimori standing in the living room.

"What are you doing here?" Tsukimori asked her coldly. Kahoko was a little stunned by the coldness of his voice.

"Uhm, y-you didn't show up at our practice. I was calling you but it always go to your voicemail, so I thought that maybe you forgot or something…" Kahoko was trying to keep her voice straight. She was trying not to falter in front of him.

"We don't have to practice together anymore. We can practice by ourselves. One practice is enough; we'll just go over it again on the day of the charity concert." He said, his face straight and emotionless.

Kahoko couldn't help feeling hurt by his cold attitude. Tsukimori was obviously avoiding her.

"Do you have anything else to say?" He asked her impatiently.

"N-No… I'll go now, sorry for disturbing you"

"Okay" Tsukimori turned his back on her and started walking on his way to the stairs.

"Tsukimori-kun, are you mad at me?"

Tsukimori stopped walking and turned to look at her. Kahoko couldn't stop herself from asking him, she blurted out the question without thinking about it. She wanted to clarify things with him and she couldn't stand his coldness anymore. They were getting along well just a couple of days ago and now she won't let him ignore her without knowing his reasons.

"What?" Tsukimori's eyebrows knitted together as he looked at her.

"Are you mad at me? Was it about yesterday? Tsuchiura-kun was—"

"I know about you and Tsuchiura. You chose him, I understand. There's no need to explain." He said without looking at her but Kahoko could see the anger and pain in his eyes. Tsukimori turned his back on her again.

"What?!" Kahoko asked him before he could start walking. She couldn't help raising her voice. She was confused by what he said. What was he talking about?

"I saw you last night with him, outside your house."

"You were there?" Kahoko was surprised. Then she realized what he was talking about. Tsukimori must've seen her and Tsuchiura hugging outside her house and he must have made a misconception about it. She couldn't help smiling.

Tsukimori frowned when he saw her smile.

"Why didn't you come and talk to me?" Kahoko asked him.

Tsukimori didn't answer her. He just looked away but she could his face puzzled by her sudden change of mood.

"Tsuchiura-kun was just apologizing to me for what he did yesterday. I also told him that we could only be friends and nothing more because I'm in love with someone else."

Tsukimori looked up at her instantly. There was still the confusion on his face but the anger and pain were already gone.

Tsukimori was still standing there. Kahoko then walked to him. He was still looking at her when she got to him. She reached his face with her hand and her other hand reached the back of his head. She pulled him down to her and Kahoko had to tiptoe so she can reach his face. And then, without another word, Kahoko claimed his lips.

Tsukimori seemed surprised by her action. He was not able to recover instantly but after a few more seconds, he started responding to her kiss. Kahoko broke their kiss temporarily but their faces were just an inch apart.

She smiled and looked into his eyes then said softly to him,

"I love you,"

Tsukimori smiled, Kahoko could see joy and other kinds of emotion in his eyes. He pulled her to him and they kissed again.

___________________________________________________________________________

_**That's chapter 10!**_

_**I know, I know this chapter is waaay too short, a total of 851 words author's note excluded. But this is **_**NOT**_** the last chapter, my dear readers. There are still 3 to 4 chapters left. I know I said before that there are only about ten chapters but I have to extend.**_

_**And I also know this chapter was kinda lame, but this is all I've got so bear with it. Hahaha. Sorry people, I was less inspired when I wrote this one. Haha :P**_

_**Anyway, thanks again for the reviews for the previous chapter and for reading this fic. Hope you guys will like this one. Let me know if you like this chapter or not. ^.^**_

_**Ciao! ^.~**_

_**xoxox**_

_**E.E.**_


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

**_Two months later…_**

"Come on, Tsukimori… We're gonna be late. We should go inside,"

Kahoko gently pulled away from Tsukimori's kiss. But instead of letting her go completely, Tsukimori's face went down on her neck and started to nuzzle her. Kahoko couldn't help giggling. The sensation was tickling her.

It was Hihara and Miyabi's wedding day. Kahoko and Tsukimori have already arrived at the venue ten minutes ago but they were still inside Tsukimori's car.

Kahoko and Tsukimori was now officially a couple. They've been going out for two months and every second they spend together was like a dreamland to Kahoko.

The media went crazy over them when they started appearing to public places together. Everyone wanted to interview both of them on magazines and talk shows but they turned down all requests. Even until now, people still take pictures of them whenever she and Tsukimori are out in public places and many seemed to be enthusiastic about their _relationship._

The charity concert was also a huge success. Tickets were sold out and many people came to watch and listen to them. Most of them, aside from wanting to listen to good music, want to see Tsukimori and Kahoko play the violin together. Everybody seemed to be deeply moved by their duet.

"Seriously, we're gonna be late…" Kahoko said in between giggles.

Tsukimori finally let her go but he gave her another peck on her lips.

"You look perfect, Hino," Tsukimori looked into her eyes.

Kahoko felt her face turned red a little. Tsukimori never fails to make her blush and make her heart beat faster.

But even though she and Tsukimori are now a couple, they still address each other by their last names. Kahoko didn't really mind but sometimes she wonders what would it feels like if Tsukimori calls her by her first name.

Kahoko grabbed her violin case at the back seat then she and Tsukimori stepped out of the car. He walked to her side and offered her his arm. She smiled at him and then held onto Tsukimori's arm.

People were looking at them when they entered the church. The bride has not arrived yet but the groom was already there. Hihara came up to her and Tsukimori when he saw them entered the church. He was obviously excited and in high spirits.

"Kaho-chan! Tsukimori-kun! Thanks for coming!" Hihara greeted them happily.

Tsukimori just gave a small smile and gave him his best wishes.

"You're looking good, Hihara-san! Tuxedo suits you well!"

"Thanks, Kaho-chan! I wanna thank you again for agreeing to play the violin at our wedding, it really means a lot,"

"It's nothing. It's my pleasure to play the violin at my friends' wedding"

"Yeah, I'd be willing to play the trumpet at your and Tsukimori-kun's wedding, that is if you want the sound of trumpet on your wedding day!" Hihara said laughingly.

But what Hihara said made Kahoko feel embarrassed. She could also feel Tsukimori's arm stiffened suddenly. None of them made a comment on Hihara's joke.

Hihara must have noticed that she and Tsukimori became uncomfortable. He stopped laughing and he seemed to regret his words.

"Uh… I—"

"Hino-san, Tsukimori-kun, it's been a long time,"

The awkward silence was cracked by the presence of Yunoki Azuma. Yunoki was also there as he was Miyabi's brother and Hihara's best friend.

"Yunoki-san! Hi! It's nice to see you again," Kahoko greeted Yunoki, she was secretly relieved by his interference.

Tsukimori just slightly nodded his head to show acknowledgement to Yunoki.

"I see, so the rumors are actually true. It's nice to see it with my own eyes." Yunoki was looking at them, smiling, as he sees her and Tsukimori's closeness.

Kahoko just smiled.

Yunoki then turned to Hihara.

"My sister is now on her way here. Don't worry, she has no plan of being a runaway bride"

Hihara just laughed heartily. He was back to his jolly self. After a couple more seconds, the wedding planner announced that the bride has arrived. Tsukimori went to his seat and saved Kahoko a seat beside him. Kahoko went in front, at the far right side of the altar to play her violin.

The wedding was very memorable and romantic. The bride and the groom became emotional as they say their vows to each other. Hihara was very teary-eyed when Miyabi said 'I do'.

After the wedding ceremony, the newly-weds and the guests went straight to the reception which was being held in a hotel.

Kahoko and Tsukimori were back to normal. They never mentioned to each other anything about Hihara's joke of playing the trumpet on their 'wedding'. It was as if they were both trying to avoid of getting to that topic.

But in truth, Kahoko was thinking about it during the ceremony. She tried not to think about it but she could not get it out of her mind. She and Tsukimori are together for two months now. But two months is still too short. Surely Tsukimori was still not thinking of it. But she couldn't help wondering if he has any plan of getting married in the future. They haven't really talked anything about that topic. They've only been going out for two months. They're still on the make-out stage. But Kahoko realized that she can't imagine herself spending the rest of her life with another man except with Tsukimori. And that if he would ask her for marriage right now, she'd definitely say yes. Although Kahoko wasn't sure if Tsukimori feels the same.

Kahoko knows that what she and Tsukimori have is really special. She loves him deeply, no question about that. But Tsukimori never said the words 'I love you' to her which made Kahoko feels insecure sometimes. She just disregards the feeling.

Kahoko and Tsukimori went to the newly-weds to congratulate them again before they leave the reception. Some of the guests took picture of her and Tsukimori as they leave the reception hall.

Tsukimori drove her off to her house. He stopped his car in front of their house.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Tsukimori said then leaned in to her to kiss her.

They break the kiss after a couple of minutes.

"Drive safely," Kahoko said then kissed him on the cheek one last time before she step out of his car.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kahoko and Tsukimori were having lunch together that afternoon. They were sitting alongside each other in an Italian restaurant.

"So, my sister went to her doctor and she was right, she's pregnant again of their third child. My brother-in-law is really happy. They have two sons now so they want a girl this time."

Kahoko was telling Tsukimori about her sister's pregnancy. Tsukimori had already met her family twice. First was on the charity concert and second was when they had a family dinner and he invited Tsukimori.

Kahoko's parents were thrilled of the fact that she was dating Tsukimori Len. And Tsukimori didn't seem to mind that her parents were asking him lots of questions when he had dinner with them. He answered all their questions politely.

And as for Tsukimori's parents, Kahoko had met them even before they started going out but after they became a couple, Tsukimori's mother, Hamai Misa, often invites her to have dinner with them. Sometimes she would even go to Kahoko's tutorial center and they would have lunch together. Tsukimori's parents seemed to like her genuinely.

"Anyway, my mom would like to invite you for dinner tonight if you're free. Can you come?" Kahoko asked Tsukimori.

"No, I can't. I have something important to attend to later. But tell your mom I'd love to, next time."

Kahoko noticed that Tsukimori suddenly became a little uneasy. Actually, there was something different about him today. He didn't seem like his usual self. He was kind of… _distant_.

Kahoko didn't ask him anymore about that important thing he had to attend to later. She didn't want to seem like a nosy girlfriend to him and Tsukimori looked like he did not want to say or elaborate more about it.

After Kahoko and Tsukimori finished their lunch, they were about to leave the restaurant but she bumped on a waiter holding a glass of juice. The juice spilled on her blouse. The waiter kept apologizing to her.

"I'm so sorry, M-Ma'am! I'm so careless!"

Kahoko didn't blame the waiter. It was not really entirely his fault. Kahoko has not really gotten over her clumsiness through the years.

"It's okay, it's actually my fault…" Kahoko was trying to wipe the spill with a tissue.

Tsukimori took his handkerchief from his pocket and helped her wiped the spill.

The wiping didn't really help. She had to clean it with water to at least get the stickiness off.

"Let's just buy you a new blouse," Tsukimori said, still wiping her blouse with his handkerchief.

Kahoko keeps an extra blouse in her tutorial center in case she needs to change clothes. It would be impractical if she will buy a new blouse.

"No, no need. I have an extra blouse in the tutorial center. I'll just have to go to the washroom first. Would you wait for me outside?"

"Okay, I'll wait for you outside."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kahoko was able to clean a bit of her blouse. She went out of the restaurant and walked to the parking lot but Tsukimori was not in his car.

She looked around and then she saw him standing on a corner, his back on her. She walked to his direction but she noticed that he was talking with someone on his cell phone. She was already near him when she heard him say on the one he's speaking to on the other line,

"I know, Claire. We'll just talk about it later, okay? Please understand…"

Kahoko was a little surprise by what she heard. She turned around and went back to Tsukimori's car. She didn't want to listen to his conversation, it seemed private and she didn't want to act like a paranoid, suspicious girlfriend though she was really surprised when he heard Tsukimori's voice, it sounded so earnest. But she didn't want to make conclusions. She's sure it's just something else.

After another minute of waiting outside his car, Tsukimori finally walked back to the parking lot.

"Have you been waiting long?" He asked.

"No, I just got here."

"Sorry, I just went to the men's room"

That surprised Kahoko but she tried not to show it.

"I-It's okay,"

"Let's go"

They went inside the car. Tsukimori dropped her off to the tutorial center.

Kahoko was still thinking of what happened in the parking lot. Tsukimori said he went to the men's room when he was really talking to someone named Claire on his cell pphone. Why would Tsukimori lie to her?

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Kahoko went to the supermarket after her last class in the tutorial center. Her mother asked her to buy something for dinner.

She was now walking on her way home when she passed by a French restaurant. She saw Tsukimori inside the restaurant sitting on a two-person table. He looked like he was waiting for someone. The restaurant has clear windows so people inside can be seen outside.

At first she wasn't sure if it was really Tsukimori because his table was in the far corner and his head was bowed down but when he looked up, it was really him. Kahoko wasn't sure if she'll go inside the restaurant to greet him but before she could decide, she saw Tsukimori stood up from his seat. The person he was waiting for has arrived. It was a woman and she was obviously pregnant.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**That's all for chapter 11!**_

_**Cliffie, eh? Haha XD**_

_**It's longer than the last chapter :) Tell me if you like it or not.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter, your reviews complete my day. hehehe **_

_**Anyways, don't forget to review people!**_

_**Ciao! ^.~**_

_**xoxox**_

_**E.E.**_

_**p.s. I have a new Gakuen Alice fic so GA fans here may wanna try it. It's totally different from this one but I think it's still worth a read. Hehe. The title's **_**ENEMIES WITH BENEFITS.**_** Although I don't recommend it to young readers because of mature content but it definitely has NO lemon. Hahaha XD**_


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

"Hino? Are you okay?"

Kahoko looked up from her pasta absentmindedly then blinked twice when she realized that her and Tsukimori's faces were inches apart.

"Huh?"

"You've been staring at your food and not eating it. Is there something wrong with your pasta?" Tsukimori asked, leaning back to his chair.

"No! It's good. I'm just a little tired." Hino smiled faintly.

The previous night, Kahoko saw Tsukimori inside a French restaurant with a pregnant woman. Since then, so many questions had been going into her head that needed answers. She wondered if that woman was the 'Claire' Tsukimori was talking to on his phone yesterday at the parking lot. It was highly possible since the name was foreign and the woman from last night was noticeably a foreigner. She could guess that she was an American who was around her age and was about four to five months pregnant.

Kahoko was itching to ask Tsukimori about this 'Claire' woman but something was stopping her. She didn't want Tsukimori to think that she was snooping on him like a paranoid girlfriend and also because a big part of her was afraid to know the real relationship of Tsukimori with this woman.

"Are you sure you're okay? You seemed like you're worrying about something." Tsukimori leaned in closer across the table.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Uhm, so what were you saying earlier?" Kahoko asked, trying to change the topic.

Tsukimori shifted on his seat uncomfortably as he took another sip from his drink before he answered her question without looking at her in the eyes. "I have to leave the country this Saturday."

"Oh. Where are you going?" Kahoko asked instantaneously, unable to hide the shock and disappointment in her tone.

"America." He answered simply.

Kahoko was waiting for Tsukimori to elaborate more but she can sense that Tsukimori didn't want to say anything more about it.

"How… how long will you be gone?" She couldn't stop herself from asking. Well, she guessed she has the right to ask that. She was his girlfriend after all.

"A week or two. 'could be longer." He replied casually.

"Why—" before Kahoko could finish her question, Tsukimori's phone rang.

Tsukimori took out his phone from his pocket to check who the caller was then he excused himself to take the call somewhere else which surprised Kahoko since Tsukimori used to answer his calls in front of her no matter who the caller was.

After five minutes or so, Tsukimori returned to their table with a hint of annoyance visible on his face.

"I'll be leaving tomorrow and not on Saturday anymore." He informed.

"What?! Why?" Kahoko almost screeched in surprise.

"Something came up." He said briefly without bothering to go into details.

It was obvious to Kahoko that Tsukimori was keeping a secret from her but she didn't want to nag him about it since it was pretty clear that he didn't want to be questioned further.

Kahoko and Tsukimori finished eating their meal together and as soon as they were done, they left the restaurant. Tsukimori drove Hino to her house but didn't stay long,

Alone in her room, Kahoko was getting more and more restless. She was usually not the type who would get suspicious then would think of the worst scenario but Tsukimori was definitely keeping something from her.

The pregnant woman must have had something to do with it. It was not impossible if something intimate had transpired between that woman and Tsukimori. It was also not impossible if her boyfriend was the father of the child that woman was carrying.

Just the thought of it make Kahoko's heart sank.

;

.

;

.,.

;

.

;

Kahoko woke up later than usual that morning. She had a hard time sleeping last night because thoughts of Tsukimori and the pregnant woman wouldn't leave her alone.

It was already nine o'clock when she woke up and Tsukimori's flight schedule was 10:30am. When she checked her phone, there were six missed calls from him. She was planning to go early to his house and go with him to the airport but he was probably on his way there.

Kahoko hurriedly fixed herself. She was just gonna go straight to the airport to see Tsukimori before he boarded the plane. She decided to use her car so she can just take the shortcut and avoid the traffic. She tried to call Tsukimori on his phone but he was not picking it up.

When Kahoko arrived at the airport terminal, she went directly outside the boarding area. Kahoko could see the people inside through the glass window. She scanned the place rather desperately. She wanted to see Tsukimori before he can get into the plane. But then, a familiar pregnant woman caught her eyes. It was the same woman she saw at the restaurant with Tsukimori. After a few seconds, a tall man approached her. Kahoko looked closer and realized that it was her boyfriend.

Kahoko's knees weakened at the sight.

She quickly pulled out her phone from her handbag and dialed Tsukimori's number without taking her eyes off him and the woman. Kahoko watched Tsukimori as he took his phone from his pocket to answer her call.

_"Hino. I've been calling you earlier. I'm already at the airport."_

"S-Sorry, I was gonna go to your house early but I woke up l-late" She stuttered.

_"It's okay. I'm about to board the plane."_

"T-Tsukimori…"

_"Yeah?"_

"Are you leaving alone or do you have a-anyone leaving with you?" Kahoko tried to keep her voice to sound as casual as possible.

Tsukimori was silent for a moment on the other line.

_"No, it's just me."_

Kahoko's grip on her phone tightened.

He was lying to her.

_"Hino, I've got to board the plane now. I'll call you when I get to the hotel."_

"O-Okay… Bye," She mumbled.

"_Bye."_

Kahoko stood there in disbelief as she watched Tsukimori and the woman entered together a door leading to the plane. Her entire body felt weak. She wanted to cry. Tsukimori must've gotten the woman pregnant before he came back to Japan. It just made sense because why else would he act so strangely these past few weeks then lie to her if he wasn't guilty of anything?

* * *

**Ugh. I want to cry. T.T **

**It feels like I suddenly forgot how to write. I haven't updated for four months and then this is what I give my readers?! This is crap. =.= Oh well. Anyway, next chapter would be the LAST one. I swear the final chapter would be, if not great, at least better and definitely_ longer_ than this one. I will not upload it until I'm satisfied with it.  
**

**Now, would you guys mind leaving a review for old time's sake? I miss my old reviewers. =)**


	13. Chapter 13 & Epilogue

This final chapter is dedicated to all readers of **Violinists in Love,** especially to those who never got tired of leaving reviews, because you guys are so cool like that. **\m/O.O\m/

* * *

**

.

.

CHAPTER 13 (FINAL)

.

.

_--TSUKIMORI POV--_

.

Tsukimori sighed in desperation.

He had been trying to contact Hino since the moment he arrived in New York which was already three days ago but it was either her phone was busy or she was not picking it up. He was already feeling anxious because of her.

After a couple more times of failed attempts of contacting her girlfriend, Tsukimori dialed his assistant's number and asked her to meet him tonight.

..

..

..

"I'm going back to Japan tomorrow." Tsukimori announced to the couple before him.

"Why? You still have unfinished business here, Tsukimori. Why are you in such a hurry to fly back to Japan?" His assistant, Claire, asked in surprise but the man sitting next to her scoffed.

"You missed your girlfriend already, Tsukimori?" His friend and also Claire's husband, Alex, teased.

Tsukimori had known Claire and Alex for quite a long time now. He met Alex from the music school he had attended in New York City and even though the guy could be really annoying and troublesome at times, he and Tsukimori became good friends. Alex was now an instructor in the same music school they had both attended. Claire, on the other hand, was Tsukimori's very efficient assistant for the past six years. She was the one who organized his schedules and all of his concert tours around the world. Through the years, she had become one of the few people Tsukimori could trust. Claire and Alex met through him and later on, the two fell in love with each other and started dating. Two years ago, they tied the knot and now, Claire was five months pregnant of her and Alex's first child.

Tsukimori ignored Alex's teasing and instead, gave his cell phone on the table in front of him another glance. His hands were itching to pick it up and try to contact Hino again to hear her voice just to know she was okay. To say that he was worried about her was an understatement. It was bad enough to be so far away from Hino and now that he could not get hold of her through the phone for the past three days, it was complete torture.

"Oh, I get it. You're worried about Hino, aren't you, Tsukimori? You haven't talked to her yet since we arrived here in New York." Claire said in understanding.

Tsukimori looked up at her questioningly.

"Well, whenever I see you, you always have your phone out with you. I also heard you yesterday leaving a voice message to her." Claire explained. Tsukimori narrowed his eyes. He didn't know Claire was listening to him when he left a voice message to Hino.

"Not that I was eavesdropping. I just happened to have entered the room but you didn't notice me." Claire said sheepishly then added, "And you've been giving your phone frequent glances ever since you sat on that chair, Tsukimori. It was kind of a giveaway that you haven't talked to Hino yet."

Tsukimori sighed then looked away. Was he that obvious?

"Could it be that she found someone better than the great Tsukimori Len while you are away?" Alex joked but Tsukimori didn't find it funny even a bit. He threw him an angry stare.

Claire nudged her husband with her elbow but Alex just laughed it off.

"Have you tried calling her friends?" Claire asked.

Tsukimori pondered about if for a moment and realized that he didn't have the contact numbers of any of Hino's friends. Nor did he have the number of Hino's parents. He mentally cursed himself for being so unsociable.

"No." Tsukimori muttered under his breath.

"Of course he hasn't! He's Tsukimori Len, he's anti-social!" Alex snorted but Tsukimori chose to ignore him.

"If I hadn't been the first one to talk to him and pester him around, Tsukimori and I wouldn't even be friends; which would've been wrong because then, I wouldn't have met you." Alex grinned at his wife, who instantly transformed into a love-struck teenager. The couple was now exchanging gooey looks with each other.

Tsukimori felt awkward at the sight. He cleared his throat to have them reminded of his presence in case they forgot that he was still there with them.

"As I was saying earlier, I'm going back to Japan tomorrow. I already bought a plane ticket."

"Oh okay. Are you really sure you'd be staying in Japan for good? The recording company that wanted you to make another album sure was unhappy about it." Claire said.

"They can manage. They've already gained a lot from the last album I had with them." Tsukimori said rather smugly.

Alex laughed, "But man, you're ditching your next concert tour!"

"I'm not ditching it, just postponing." He corrected.

"Who would've thought that the cool and aloof Tsukimori Len would pass up something as big as a concert tour for a girl? I didn't know you have any romantic bones inside you at all." Alex remarked which made Claire giggled. Tsukimori was seriously starting to get annoyed at the both of them.

But in the end, Tsukimori just gave another sigh. He couldn't really blame them. It was true that it was very unlikely of him to disregard something as important as a concert tour for anything.

After the dinner with Claire and Alex, Tsukimori went straight back to his hotel room and tried to contact Hino but like his previous attempts, she was not answering her phone.

Tsukimori couldn't wait to come back to Japan and see Hino. He wondered why she was not answering his calls. Before he left, they talked over the phone and he told her he was going to call her once he arrived in New York but three days later since he arrived, he still hadn't talked to her. Tsukimori was having a feeling that it has something to do with Hino's strange behavior the day before he left Japan.

He noticed that she seemed to be bothered about something while they were at the restaurant. He wanted to ask her about it but he, too, was worked up with his own predicaments.

The recording company that made Tsukimori's previous albums was demanding for him to return to America and record another one with them. Other than that, his next concert tour was fast approaching and the producers wanted him to be up and about again.

Claire had to follow him to Japan and explain to him all these matters. But Tsukimori had already decided when he and Hino became officially a couple that he would not be apart from her again. Well, not at least for a long period of time. He told Claire that he would no longer be working with that recording company. Claire fussed about it but understood later on.

Cheesy as it may have sounded but Tsukimori knew that there was no one else in the world that he would want to spend the rest of his life with but his Kahoko. He had been loving Hino since high school and now, he was _more_ deeply in love with her. He _knew_ that she was the only one for him.

He was going to propose to her. But before he could do that, he wanted to clear and settle everything that has got to do with his work. He had to go back to America to terminate his contract in a recording company and postpone his next concert tour until next year. He also had to clear up some things so he could finally stay in Japan for good with his family and Hino.

Tsukimori didn't say anything to Hino because he wanted it to be a surprise. He knew that his girlfriend got a little tensed at Hihara Kazuki's wedding when the trumpeter joked about his and Hino's own 'wedding'. Maybe he was to blame too because he never really cleared up with Hino how serious he was of their relationship. He had never even told her he loved her but God knows how much he does.

..

..

..

Tsukimori had been standing in front of the Hino residence and ringing the door bell for almost twenty minutes now but no one was coming out to open for him. He knew there was someone inside because he could see Hino's mother peeking through the curtains of their windows. Tsukimori was not entirely sure if Mrs. Hino was trying to be discreet but Tsukimori could clearly see her from outside the gate.

_Something weird was going on_, Tsukimori thought to himself.

Tsukimori had just arrived in Japan. He called his mother beforehand and asked her to get something from inside his room and have the family driver drive his car to the airport and deliver him that object.

Despite the jetlag, Tsukimori drove straight to the Hino residence. It was weekend and he knew Kahoko would usually be at their house. He just couldn't wait to see her again. It's only been four days but it felt like he hadn't seen her for years.

Starting to feel a little impatient, Tsukimori rang again the doorbell thrice. After a few seconds, the front door finally opened and revealed an annoyed-looking Mrs. Hino.

"What do you want, Tsukimori-san?" Hino's mother asked, looking irritated.

Tsukimori was confused and surprised by Mrs. Hino's stern attitude towards him. The old lady was usually happy to see him whenever he visited them before but looking now, she seemed so irate at the sight of him.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Hino. Is your daughter inside?" He asked then smiled politely despite the murderous look Mrs. Hino was giving him.

"Why do you want to see her? So you can hurt her more with your lies?" The woman retorted which just confused Tsukimori more. What on earth was she talking about?

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"Your lies! How dare you hurt my daughter! She doesn't deserve a guy like you!"

"Mrs. Hino, could you please calm down? I have no idea what you're talking about." Tsukimori said, bewildered.

"What, are you going to deny that you got some foreigner pregnant?!" Mrs. Hino shouted at him, her face red from anger.

Tsukimori was taken aback. That was some serious accusation coming from the mother of his girlfriend. How the hell would he get some woman pregnant when the only woman he has ever been with was Kahoko?

"What foreigner?" Tsukimori asked.

"The American! Kahoko saw you inside a restaurant with a pregnant woman. Then she saw you at the airport with that same woman. You two left the country together but when my daughter asked you about it, you said to her that you were alone. You, in broad daylight, were lying to my daughter!"

Tsukimori gaped at Mrs. Hino. He was speechless.

Kahoko must have seen him with Claire at the restaurant and at the airport and misunderstood his relationship with his assistant. She must have thought that he was the father of Claire's baby. Now he understood Kahoko's strange behavior the day before he left for New York. She was worried because of that. He could not blame her since it also didn't help alleviate her suspicions when he lied to her when she asked him if he was leaving the country with anyone. At that time at the airport, Tsukimori had no choice but to lie to her because if he told her that he was leaving with Claire, Kahoko would surely ask further about it and that could make Tsukimori ruin his surprise of proposing.

"I didn't get anyone pregnant, Mrs. Hino. The pregnant woman Kahoko saw was my assistant, Claire. Claire is married to my friend and they're expecting their first child. I left the country because I had to cancel some future engagements and clear some things up so that I can stay here in Japan for good. I didn't say anything to Kahoko about it because I was planning to surprise her. I'm going to ask your daughter to marry me." Tsukimori explained.

It was Mrs. Hino's turn to gape at Tsukimori. After she recovered from Tsukimori's revelation, Mrs. Hino's expression turned from shock to joy.

"Oh, my! So it was all a misunderstanding? I'm so sorry for shouting at you, Tsukimori-san! I was accusing you for nothing…" Kahoko's mother kept on apologizing to him but Tsukimori had to cut her off. He had to see Kahoko immediately.

"Mrs. Hino, Is Kahoko inside?"

"Ah! Kaho left a while ago! She didn't say where she's going but she brought her violin with her."

Tsukimori said a quick 'thank you' then ran off to his car. He was thinking of the places where Kahoko could be. He drove first to her tutorial center but no one was there. He tried to call her phone but it was out of reach. She must've turned it off.

Tsukimori couldn't think of any place Kahoko would go to. If she was with her friends, Tsukimori had no clue where to find them, though he could ask Kahoko's mother for the contact numbers of her friends. But Mrs. Hino said that Kahoko brought with her the violin so she must be going somewhere she could play it.

Then a certain place came to his mind.

* * *

.

.

_--KAHOKO POV--_

.

Kahoko sighed in desperation.

She had been trying to play the Ave Maria with her violin ever since she arrived at the park. But she failed miserably.

Her playing was off. It was so out of tune that passersby were looking at her not in admiration but rather in annoyance and some, in curiosity.

Kahoko went to the park so she could forget Tsukimori even for just a little while but just like her attempt to play the Ave Maria, she failed miserably.

She couldn't take his mind off him. She couldn't ignore the pain in her heart and maybe that was why she couldn't play the violin decently today. She was too hurt she couldn't focus on anything else but on the guy who she still loved so much despite everything.

Tsukimori had been trying to call her the past few days he was gone but Kahoko chose not to answer his calls. She didn't know what to say to him. She felt like she was just going to burst out crying if she heard his voice. But she knew that she had to talk to Tsukimori sooner or later. The truth couldn't be avoided forever.

After she saw Tsukimori boarded the plane with 'Claire' at the airport, Kahoko went straight back to her house. And as soon as she was alone in her room, tears flowed from her eyes. She cried her eyes out all day until her mom realized that something was wrong with her when she refused to step out of her room. Her mother came to her room and saw her eyes red from all the crying.

Kahoko had told her mother everything about Tsukimori and the pregnant woman she saw with him. But after she told her, Kahoko asked her mom not to say anything to anyone about it, especially to her dad since she didn't want to cause anymore fuss.

From the start of their relationship, Kahoko felt everything was so surreal. Everything seemed too good to be true for her. She shouldn't have expected a happy ending. She shouldn't have fantasized that someone as good as Tsukimori Len would end up being with her forever. She was nothing but ordinary compared to him and women much better than her are bound to chase after him.

She knew Tsukimori cared for her genuinely. She could feel it through his actions but he had never said he loved her ever since they started going out, and it was enough to give Kahoko insecurities about their relationship. And now that Tsukimori got some beautiful foreigner pregnant, she didn't know where she could fit in his life anymore. Of course it would be normal if Tsukimori would prioritize this woman and his child. Kahoko didn't want to deprive that child of a normal family just because of her greed.

Kahoko tried to play again her violin but failed once more miserably. Now she can feel her eyes swelling up with tears. She subtly wiped away the tears with her hand before anyone notice she was crying.

But it was no good. Tears kept on coming out from her eyes. She had no tissues or handkerchief with her to dry her eyes and face and her hands were not enough to wipe all the tears away.

Kahoko was frantically wiping the tears with her hand when another hand that that wasn't hers appeared in front of her and offered her a white, expensive-looking handkerchief. Kahoko looked up to thank the stranger as she took the handkerchief but gasped when she saw that the man standing in front of her was none other than the man responsible for all the tears she's been crying out.

..

..

..

"T-Tsukimori…"

Kahoko blinked her eyes twice as if not believing that the man in front of her was indeed Tsukimori.

She blinked again but the same man was still standing before her. Was this only hallucination? Tsukimori was supposed to be in New York right now with Claire.

Before Kahoko could say anything, the man who looked very much like Tsukimori wrapped one of his arms around her waist and the other was on her nape pulling her closer to him.

Then next thing Kahoko knew, he was kissing her. Passionately.

Kahoko then confirmed that it was truly Tsukimori and not just a hallucination because it felt so real and no one can kiss her like that but him.

After what seemed like forever, Tsukimori broke the kiss while Kahoko was catching for her breath.

"Tsukimori…" She whispered after she finally recovered from the kiss but she could still not recover from the fact that Tsukimori was right in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in astonishment.

"I was looking for you."

"Huh? Weren't you supposed to be in America right now?"

"I was. But you weren't answering my calls. I was worried about you."

"I… What about Claire? I know you're--"

"Claire is my assistant. She's my friend Alex's wife…" Tsukimori started explaining to her everything and throughout his explanation, Kahoko could only gawk at him.

"…and then your mom told me you left with your violin so I thought you'd be coming here at the park to play. But I guess you just came here to torture the people around you by letting them hear your horrendous playing." Tsukimori ended with a tease.

Kahoko laughed despite of herself. She probably looked crazy right now. Just a while ago, she was crying then now, laughing.

Tsukimori's lips formed into a small smile then suddenly, he knelt on the ground. That was just when Kahoko noticed that he was holding a beautifully-carved gold and white music box.

Kahoko looked at Tsukimori in amazement. Was he going to do what she thought he was going to do? But before she could ask him, Tsukimori spoke, looking very serious,

"Kahoko," He started which surprised her because this was the first time he called her by her first name. "I want to spend every day of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Tsukimori opened the music box that revealed an angel with a violin and the piece Ave Maria started playing beautifully, just like the first time she heard Len played it almost eleven years ago. Kahoko thought it was a treasure. Then she noticed that there was something else inside the music box: a diamond ring.

Kahoko was speechless for quite a while then she saw Tsukimori's expression became anxious as he waited for her response to his proposal.

"But… But are you sure you really want to marry me? We've only been going out for over two months…" Kahoko said worriedly.

Tsukimori just smiled then stood up from kneeling on the ground. He moved his hand to her face and touched it gently.

"Silly. I've been in love with you for over a decade now… And I would still love you for another century and another one after that." He said tenderly as he ran his fingers across her cheek then he leaned in and gave light kisses on her jaw without taking his hand off her face.

"I love you, Kahoko..." She heard Tsukimori whispered in her ear softly yet Kahoko could feel the sincerity of the words.

Kahoko felt as if her heart was going to burst. Her eyes were starting to fill with tears again but this time, it was because of immense joy.

"Yes." It was barely audible when Kahoko voiced out that one word but Tsukimori heard it very clearly.

Tsukimori pulled out the ring from the music box and took Kahoko's shaky left hand. He slid the ring on her ring finger and it fit her perfectly.

Kahoko couldn't contain herself anymore. She threw her arms on Len and embraced him tightly.

"I love you, too, Len!" She heard Tsukimori laughed as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her again with more passion than before.

Oblivious to the two, people at the park had witnessed everything. Majority had recognized them as Tsukimori Len and Hino Kahoko, the violinists. People started clapping as they watched the two violinists; but the engaged couple didn't care anymore if the crowd was looking and taking pictures of them. They were too in love to care about anything else at that very moment.

* * *

-

-

-

-

-------------

EPILOGUE

-------------

-

The following day, the scene at the park was on every newspaper's front page. Pictures of Len and Kahoko at the park, Len kneeling on the ground holding a music box, Len putting a ring on Kahoko's finger, Kahoko crying, Kahoko and Len embracing, and Kahoko and Len kissing, were all posted on the internet, newspapers, tabloids, and magazines. The news of Tsukimori Len proposing to Hino Kahoko at the park was all over the country. Friends, families, and the media people started calling to congratulate them and the reporters wanted to have an interview with the engaged couple and kept on asking details about the wedding. Kahoko thought Len would be annoyed since she knew Len didn't like others, especially the media, prying on his personal life but he didn't seem to care at all. He even collected all the pictures of them taken at the park and have it developed and put into a photo album, much to Kahoko's amusement.

Hino's parents and Tsukimori's parents were all very happy and excited about their wedding. Hamai Misa, Len's mother, even volunteered herself to play the piano on their wedding day. Kahoko's friends were ecstatic and kept on asking Kahoko to tell them everything that happened at the park. Even Tsuchiura called Kahoko to give his congratulations to her and Tsukimori and even teased her about her and Tsukimori choosing a public place to show their intimacy for the whole world to see; which made her blushed big time.

After six months of preparation, Len and Kahoko got married. All of Kahoko and Len's friends and families were present to witness their exchange of vows. Several reporters who were friends to the Tsukimori family were also invited. Len's tour manager and assistant, Claire, also came to the wedding with her husband, Alex. Len introduced Kahoko and Claire to each other and Kahoko instantly felt that she was a genuinely kind person.

Kahoko was so happy. It was more than she could dream of. Everything was perfect and she was so thankful of Lili and her violin which was the main reason that she met Len. Without them, she would not be able to join the councours and meet her husband; she wouldn't also be able to realize her love for music. Lili also came to their wedding but of course, it was only Kahoko who was able to see the cute tiny music fairy. ;)

-

-

**--:)--  
**

* * *

**A/N: **I finally finished this fanfic. My very _first_ fanfic... YAAAYY!!! Haha :) So what do you think people? I know Len was OOC here. I think I made him and Kaho _mushy _and _cheesy _with each other_._ Hahahaha! Sorry, guys. 'couldn't help it! But I hope you still enjoyed it.

So was this any better from the previous chapter? I did say I'll make this final chapter longer than the last one and it is. I'm just not sure if it was better though. LOL :)

Even though this story was rushed and everything happened oh-so-fast, I still had fun writing this story. I would like to thank everyone who read, reviewed, story-alerted, and favorited **Violinists in Love**. Oh and special thanks to the reviewers-- you know who you guys are ;) -- your reviews were always motivating and it never failed to make me smile like this-- :)) yeah. like that. haha

Muli, maraming salamat sa pagsuporta. :D Merci beaucoup. Arigatou Gozaimasu. Muchas Gracias. ขอบคุณมาก. Dziękuję. 很感谢你. Thank you very much. ^.^

...

Lastly, review, s'il vous plaît? For the last time? Any final say on this story? Now don't hesitate to click that green button below coz you know you want to. ;)

l

l

l

v


End file.
